Moon's Sky
by Last Ice
Summary: Organisasi Anti-Robot menyewa sekelompok manusia berkekuatan luar biasa bernama Seven Apostles. Namun, kelompok itu berhenti bekerja pada mereka dan memberikan teror sendiri pada dunia. Astro dan Stella bekerja sama untuk menghentikan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: Astro Boy dan Black Rock Shooter bukan punyaku.**

_**Warning**_**: membingungkan, lumayan maksa, tidak jelas, tidak nyambung dengan judul, OOC, dll.**

**Chapter 1**

Kepolisian Kota Metro sedang gempar dengan isu yang muncul mengenai sebuah senjata berbahaya yang dimiliki oleh Organisasi Anti-Robot. Nama senjata itu adalah Seven Apostles. Dari namanya diduga senjata itu ada 7 buah atau satu buah dengan 7 kemampuan.

Kini keberadaan senjata itu diketahui berada di sebuah pabrik yang sudah tidak beroperasi yang terletak jauh dari pinggiran kota. Astro dikirim sendiri ke sana untuk memeriksanya. Sebenarnya dia akan pergi bersama pasukan robot polisi. Namun, terjadi keributan di wilayah lain yang mengharuskan robot polisi dikirim ke sana. Karena ini cuma pemeriksaan dan Astro biasa menghadapi masalah sendiri, dia pun pergi sendirian ke sana.

Setibanya di sana, Astro melihat kalau pabriknya terlihat berbeda dari yang dia lihat di kantor polisi. Yang dilihatnya sekarang tampak begitu besar dengan model bangunan yang tidak lagi bisa ditebak jenis apa. Sedangkan yang dilihatnya di kantor polisi jauh lebih kecil karena pabrik tersebut juga bukan milik perusahaan besar. Seluruh cat bangunan itu berwarna hitam sehingga terkesan seram.

Astro mendarat di depan pintu. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu tersebut yang merupakan pintu ganda. Dalamnya lumayan gelap. Hanya cahaya remang-remang yang menerangi. Tapi, Astro masih dapat melihat tanpa penerangan tambahan.

Dia melangkah masuk, menapaki lantai yang berpola papan catur. Kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih. Bagian dalamnya tampak berantakan dan ada banyak gear di mana-mana. Terutama di bagian atas. Ukurannya pun bermacam-macam. Tapi, rata-rata berukuran besar. Rasanya jadi seperti berada di dimensi lain.

"Selamat datang."

Astro tersentak kaget saat seorang wanita berpenampilam serba hitam ungu dan bertopi kerucut seperti penyihir muncul menyambutnya jauh di depannya. Wanita itu duduk di atas salah satu gear raksasa.

"Robot yang manis," wanita itu menatap tertarik pada Astro. Dia melompat turun dan berjalan mendekati Astro yang masih diam di tempat. "Ada perlu apa datang ke sini, robot manis?" tanyanya dengan nada agak kegenitan.

"Aku sedang mencari senjata bernama Seven Apostles," jawab Astro sambil terus memperhatikan wanita ungu itu. "Nona sendiri siapa? Dan sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya tanpa curiga dia berbahaya.

"Namaku MEFE," jawab wanita itu. "Omong-omong, mengenai senjata yang kau cari itu," dia semakin mendekatkan diri pada Astro dan berbisik, "aku adalah salah satu dari 'senjata' yang bernama Seven Apostles itu."

Astro sontak kaget tidak percaya. Senjata itu sebenarnya manusia? "Tidak mungkin!" pekiknya tertahan.

MEFE terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Astro itu. Dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di belakang Astro dan menahan memeluk tubuh robot kecil itu. Astro semakin terkejut saja. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi wanita itu ternyata lebih kuat dari penampilannya yang kurus. Bahkan lebih kuat dari manusia karena dia sudah mencoba melepaskan diri sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Sebenarnya sangat disayangkan kalau kau harus kurusak," bisik MEFE. "Tapi, aku mendapat perintah untuk menghancurkan siapa pun, tentu saja termasuk robot, yang bukan berasal dari Organisasi. Sebenarnya aku bukan pembenci robot. Aku hanya ingin mencari kegiatan. Mungkin setelah kurusak, aku bisa meminta pimpinan untuk menjadikanmu bonekaku." Seringai jahat terbentuk di bibirnya.

Firasat Astro semakin memburuk.

-x-

Lumpuh dan tak berdaya. Hanya itu yang Astro rasakan sekarang. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Pandangannya kosong. Wanita itu, MEFE, benar-benar monster. Dirinya dihajar tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali dan wanita itu melakukannya sambil tertawa-tawa seolah itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Astro pun tidak bisa membalas serangan-serangan wanita ungu itu mengingat dia adalah manusia. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi yang lain, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi. Siapa pun.

MEFE berjongkok di hadapan Astro dengan senyum licik yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Kudengar kalau kau adalah robot terkuat yang pernah ada. Sepertinya itu tidak terbukti, ya," sindirnya sarkastis. "Sekarang aku akan menghubungi atasanku. Semoga saja aku diizinkan menjadikanmu bonekaku."

Astro tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak ingin sampai berakhir menjadi boneka wanita itu. Dia harus segera memberi tahu yang lain mengenai bahayanya Seven Apostles serta wujudnya. Tapi, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan mulutnya sekalipun.

"MEFE!"

Seorang gadis kecil muncul dari balik salah satu gear. Mengejutkannya, kedua tangan gadis itu adalah tangan mekanik besar dengan tiga jari. Pakaiannya agak mirip balerina dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala dan berhiaskan telinga kelinci dari logam. Pakaiannya didominasi oleh warna hitam merah jambu.

Astro semakin tercengang saja. Ada anak-anak juga dalam organisasi? Dan kalau dilihat dari penampilannya yang serupa dengan MEFE, bisa ditebak kalau gadis itu juga adalah salah satu Seven Apostles.

"Oh, hai, XNFE," sapa MEFE dengan tidak semangat pada gadis kecil itu.

"Kau lama sekali mengurus 'tamu' kita," gerutunya. "Kau tahu, Bos tidak suka mengurus sesuatu berlama-lama."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Dia cukup tangguh juga soalnya," kata MEFE, membela diri. Matanya melirik Astro yang masih terbaring.

XNFE menatap Astro sebentar. Lalu, pandangannya kembali pada MEFE. "Sekarang sudah selesai, 'kan? Aku akan membuangnya."

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah MEFE. "Bisakah dia kujadikan bonekaku? Aku suka padanya."

"Tidak bisa, MEFE. Kau tahu dengan pasti kalau Bos tidak suka pada robot. Kau bisa dipecatnya."

MEFE akhirnya hanya bisa mengumpat-umpat kesal.

Dengan tenang, XNFE menarik Astro begitu saja dengan tanganya yang berupa mesin itu. Dia menarik seperti Astro itu sampah.

"Mau dibawa ke mana?" tanya MEFE.

"Tempat sampah," jawab XNFE singkat. Ternyata Astro benar-benar dianggap sampah.

-x-

Astro terus diseret hingga tiba di tempat pembuangan sampah. Lalu, dia dilempar ke salah satu gunungan sampah elektronik begitu saja. Setelah itu, XNFE pergi.

Tubuh Astro dalam posisi telungkup. Dia tidak bisa melihat banyak dalam posisi itu. Tapi, dia tahu kalau sekarang langit sudah mendung. Beberapa menit kemudian, hujan pun turun dengan lebat. Astro tetap hanya bisa diam menerima guyuran hujan dan terus berharap kalau ada yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi, penantiannya hingga 3 hari tidak ada hasilnya. Tidak ada yang menolongnya. Tidak ada yang menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya energinya habis total.

-x-

Astro tersadar. Energinya sudah kembali terisi. Awalnya dia mengira kalau dirinya sudah pulang. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Dia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan seperti gudang. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang mana bagian kiri lebih panjang dari yang kanan. Dia memiliki warna mata biru langit dan berkulit pucat. Dia hanya mengenakan bra bikini hitam dan celana pendek hitam. Juga sepatu bot hitam yang sampai betis.

Tatapan gadis itu begitu datar. Sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki emosi. Tapi, itu tidak membuatnya dinilai buruk karena kenyataannya dia menolong Astro.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menolong," jawab Astro sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau mengalami kerusakan parah saat kutemukan kau di tempat sampah di tengah hujan. Kau habis bertarung?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ya," jawab Astro murung. Dia teringat pada kekalahannya itu saat melawan MEFE.

"Lawan siapa?"

"Anggota Seven Apostles," Astro menjawab pelan.

"Kau memilih lawan yang salah," kata si gadis yang membuat Astro terkejut karena kedengarannya dia tahu tentang Seven Apostles.

"Kau tahu mereka?"

"Tentu saja," jawab si gadis. "Mereka menyerang tempat tinggalku untuk mencuri serum yang membuat mereka menjadi kuat lebih dari manusia biasa."

"Serum?" Astro terkejut.

"Ya, serum itu adalah penelitian yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok ilmuan atas permintaan seseorang. Sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin melakukannya, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka tetap melakukannya. Pastinya orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka terpaksa melakukannya."

Astro benar-benar baru tahu hal itu. Tapi, siapa yang punya ide untuk membuat serum seperti itu?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para ilmuan yang membuat serum itu?" tanya Astro.

"Mereka semua meninggal," jawab si gadis.

Astro semakin terkejut saja. "Meninggal?"

"Ya. Karena serangan yang terjadi itu, ada beberapa bagian bangunan rawan yang rusak. Akhirnya bangunan itu hancur. Tidak ada yang selamat karena terjadi tiba-tiba. Hanya aku yang saat itu tidak berada di bangunan yang hancur itu yang selamat."

"Aku turut berduka," kata Astro pelan.

"Terima kasih." Si gadis tersenyum tipis.

Astro tertegun melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Ternyata manis juga daripada dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi!" Astro baru tersadar kalau dirinya masih punya misi. Dia pun turun dari ranjang. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menolongku, ng...," dia belum tahu nama gadis itu.

"Stella."

"Ah, ya, Stella. Namaku Astro. Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu suatu hari nanti."

Stella hanya diam saja.

Astro pun beranjak keluar. "Sampai jumpa, Stella."

Setibanya di luar, dia menemukan pemandangan pelabuhan tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Di laut terdapat banyak bangkai kapal dan di sekitarnya terdapat gudang-gudang yang terlantar. Dia belum pernah ke tempat seperti itu sebelumnya yang pasti berada di pinggiran kota.

Astro menatap langit. Lalu, dia terbang ke udara. Dari atas dia langsung bisa melihat Kota Metro yang berada cukup jauh. Ternyata dia berada di daerah terpencil yang jauh dari kota tempat tinggalnya. Dia pun bisa melihat banyak bangunan kosong yang berada di dekat pelabuhan. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti itu? Dan bagaimana Stella bisa tinggal seorang diri di tempat yang seperti kota mati itu?

Astro tidak bisa memperhatikan lebih lama lagi. Dia harus segera melaporkan mengenai Seven Apostles. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia pun melesat menuju Kota Metro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pemandangan yang tak terduga menyambut Astro saat dia tiba di Kota Metro. Kota itu kini sedang kacau karena ada robot berkaki empat dengan kepala berupa moncong meriam dan juga robot-robot kecil lain.

Orang-orang berlarian panik dan para polisi dan robot polisi sedang berusaha melawan robot pengacau itu sekaligus mengevakuasi penduduk.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Astro segera menolong mereka. Salah satu robot yang seperti meriam itu dia sambar, menghancurkan moncong meriamnya. Robot itu meledak. Dia pun menembak robot-robot kecil yang mulai mengepung dan menembakinya.

"Astro, kau dari mana saja!?" teriak salah satu polisi, Inspektur Tawashi, sambil terus menembaki para robot pengacau yang berdatangan.

"Maaf, Imspektur! Aku dilumpuhkan oleh salah satu anggota Seven Apostles!" jawab Astro tetap menembaki. "Seven Apostles bukanlah benda. Mereka orang-orang berkekutan besar!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Inspektur Tawashi masih belum mengerti.

"Mereka manusia!"

Tembakan Inspektur Tawashi berhenti saking terkejutnya dia. "Manusia?"

"Ya, Seven Apostles adalah para manusia yang bisa bertarung seperti robot! Bahkan mereka lebih kuat!"

Inspektur Tawashi terbelalak.

Tanpa Astro sadari, MEFE sudah berada di belakangnya. Dia membawa kapaknya yang berukuran besar. Dipukulkannya kapak itu ke punggung Astro saat robot itu baru menoleh karena baru menyadari kemunculan wanita ungu itu. Astro terhempas kencang hingga menabrak sebuah gedung dan membentuk kawah. Lalu, dia terjatuh dan menghantam permukaan trotoar.

MEFE mendarat dengan kencang tepat di atas tubuh Astro. Trotoar di bawah jadi jebol. Astro sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara saking kuatnya serangan yang diterimanya. Astro jadi kembali merasa mati rasa seperti di pertarungan sebelumnya. Inspektur Tawashi yang melihatnya sangat tercengang sampai tidak berkutik. MEFE kemudian melangkah ke samping. Dia menatap remeh Astro yang terbaring.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup, ya. Kau ini sebenarnya beruntung atau sial, sih? Begitu selamat dari berbagai seranganku, kau kena kembali seranganku," ejeknya.

Astro tidak bisa bergerak ataupun bicara. Serangan MEFE tadi kembali melumpuhkannya. Pandangan matanya seperti TV rusak dan hanya bisa menatap MEFE yang terus menatapnya.

Suara tembakan terdengar beberapa kali. MEFE menoleh dengan kesal. Rupanya Inspektur Tawashi yang menembak itu. Senjatanya jelas dibidikkan ke arah MEFE, tapi wanita ungu itu tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada luka di tubuhnya saat dia memunggungi Astro.

Inspektur Tawashi tercengang. Dia termundur.

"Dasar si hidung sikat. Kau pikir senjata seperti itu bisa melukaiku?" ucap MEFE kesal.

Inspektur Tawashi hanya terdiam. Menatap tidak percaya.

MEFE mulai melangkah ke arah Inspektur Tawashi. Dia pasti ingin melukai polisi itu. Astro tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mengarahkan tangannya yang masih dalam mode menembak ke arah MEFE. Lalu, dia menembak. Tembakannya meleset. Sengaja. Biar bagaimanapun MEFE masihlah manusia. Manusia tidak boleh dilukai oleh robot dengan alasan apa pun.

MEFE terhenti. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Astro yang sudah agak jauh darinya. Tangan Astro masih terlihat membidiknya. MEFE menyeringai. Dia kembali mendekati Astro.

"Astro... Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu. Menyukai... untuk DIBUNUH!" Dia mengangkat kapak besarnya tinggi-tinggi dengan mudahnya. Astro hanya bisa menatap saja. Dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Sudah tidak sanggup.

Begitu MEFE mengayunkan kapaknya, sebuah bola energi menghantam wanita itu. Meledak. Asap ledakan mengepul di tempat ledakan.

Astro terkejut. Dia lebih terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis berpenampilan serba hitam yang mendatanginya. Dia mengenakan semacam mesin pendorong di pinggulnya dan membawa sebuah meriam besar. Gadis itu mengenakan tudung jaket sehingga wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat. Tapi, mata birunya sangat Astro kenal.

"Stel... la?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau salah memilih lawan," desis gadis itu.

Stella menyadari MEFE datang. Dia mengangkat tubuh Astro dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dan melompat menjauh tepat ketika MEFE menebaskan kapaknya dari balik asap ledakan.

Astro didudukkan bersandar di dinding bangunan yang cukup jauh dari lokasi MEFE yang terlihat kesal.

"Kau...," geram MEFE.

Stella menoleh dengan pandangan datarnya. Tapi, Astro bisa merasakan kalau gadis itu ingin melawan MEFE.

"Stella... Jangan...," cegah Astro dengan suara semampunya.

Stella tidak mendengarkan. Dia malah berdiri dan maju beberapa langkah. MEFE tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi, kau mau melawanku?" tanyanya.

Stella malah membidikkan senjatanya yang besar itu ke arah MEFE. Dia pun berlari sambil menembak wanita ungu itu. MEFE menghilang dari hadapan sebelum peluru biru yang ditembakkan Stella mengenainya. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Stella dan langsung menyerang dengan kapakanya. Tapi, dengan gesit Stella melompat mundur menghindarinya.

Stella berlari kembali maju ke depan sambil menembaki MEFE. Wanita ungu itu begerak dengan tenangnya menghindari tembakan.

Mereka pun sudah saling berhadapan. Stella memunculkan, entah dari mana, sebilah pedang katana hitam dan bertarung jarak dekat dengan MEFE. Semuanya yang menyaksikannya terpukau sekaligus tercengang. Lebih-lebih Astro yang sudah bertemu dengan Stella terlebih dahulu. Padahal Stella terlihat seperti gadis biasa menurutnya. Namun, di pertarungan, Astro sama sekali tidak menduganya. Apakah dia juga sama dengan MEFE dan anggota Seven Apostles lain sehingga bisa menyaingi MEFE?

Stella dan MEFE saling termundur. Seringai MEFE semakin lebar.

"Ah... Aku ingat sekarang. Kau adalah Black Rock Shooter, proyek senjata hidup yang disembunyikan saat kami datang, 'kan? Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau kau akan melawanku," ucapnya.

Astro kembali terkejut mendengarnya. Stella adalah proyek senjata hidup?

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai tindakan kalian," kata Stella dengan tetap berekspresi datar.

"Alasan yang simpel. Kau sepertinya bukan orang berpikiran rumit, ya. Tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak, kalau kau melawanku, itu artinya kau adalah musuh." MEFE kembali maju menyerang.

Mereka kembali bertarung jarak dekat dengan sengit. Tapi, pertarungan kali ini memihak pada MEFE. Wanita itu berhasil menghempaskan Stella ke udara dengan kuat. Stella sampai melayang cukup tinggi di udara.

Stella tidak diam begitu saja dihempaskan seperti itu. Dia mengubah meriamnya. Mengubahnya menjadi senjata sniper. Dia membidik dari teropong dan menembakknya. Pelurunya yang cepat, tidak sempat dihindari oleh MEFE. Wanita itu terkena pelurunya di dadanya. Tidak menimbulkan luka, tapi dia tidak bergerak lagi.

"Tu-tubuhku..."

Stella mengembalikan bentuk senjatanya menjadi meriam. Dia langsung men-_charge_, lalu menembakkan senjatanya yang melepaskan tembakan berenergi besar. MEFE tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi. Ledakan kembali terjadi.

Stella mendarat. Dia masih terlihat waspada walaupun tidak mengekspresikannya. Asap menghilang perlahan. Ternyata MEFE masih berdiri. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Tidak akan... Tidak akan KUMAAFKAN!" MEFE berlari maju sambil berteriak.

Stella menancapkan ujung meriamnya yang terdapat semacam pisau ke aspal sehingga senjatanya itu dalam posisi berdiri. Lalu, dia berlari dengan hanya pedang katana di tangannya. Mereka berdua beradu senjata lagi cukup lama dan dimenangkan oleh Stella. MEFE termundur.

Mata kiri Stella memunculkan api biru. Lalu, dia melesat maju dan menebas perut MEFE. Tetap tidak ada luka, tapi wanita ungu itu kali ini rubuh tak berdaya. Robot-robot lain yang tadi menyerang otomatis mundur dari area pertarungan.

"LLWO... Sakit...," rintihnya lemah.

Stella dengan tenang meninggalkan MEFE yang terbaring itu. Api biru di mata birunya menghilang. Dia mencabut meriamnya yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Langkahnya kembali berlanjut ke tempat Astro yang masih tercengang. Stella menatapnya.

"Stella... Kau..."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka," Stella menyela. "Aku bertarung karena tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Aku pun tidak diperintah oleh siapapun. Aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri."

Astro tidak berkata apa-apa.

Stella menggendong Astro dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Pedangnya itu entah di mana dia menyimpannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain tetap membawa meriam besarnya itu.

"S-Stella..." Astro merasa malu digendong oleh gadis itu.

"Tubuhmu masih belum bisa bergerak, 'kan?"

Astro akhirnya hanya diam saja dengan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Stella.

Inspektur Tawashi menghampiri mereka. Stella pun menghentikan langkahnya. Karena berhenti mendadak, Astro menengok ke depan dan menemukan Isnpektur Tawashi sedang menatap mereka dengan sorot yang cukup tajam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Inspektur Tawashi penuh selidik.

Astro ingin menjawabnya, namun Stella sudah mendahului. "Yang jelas aku bukan berada di pihak Seven Apostles."

Polisi yang lain tiba-tiba berseru memanggil Inspektur Tawashi. Mereka menunjuk tubuh MEFE yang tinggal pakaian dan senjatanya.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi bila mereka mati setelah menggunakan serumnya," bisik Stella.

"Apa kau juga akan begitu nantinya?" tanya Astro.

Stella terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu." Dia menatap Astro dengan tatapan datarnya yang dirasa merupakan ciri khasnya itu. "Di mana rumahmu? Biar kuantar."

"Ikuti jalan ini saja," jawab Astro.

Stella kembali jalan dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan keadaan di sekitar yang penuh kerusakan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Astro sudah diperbaiki oleh Dr. O'Shay, orang yang mengurusnya sekaligus walinya, di kantor Departemen Pengembangan Ilmu Pengetahuan. Dia sudah bisa kembali bergerak.

"Terima kasih, Doktor," kata Astro.

"Ng... Astro, siapa gadis yang membawamu itu?" tanya Dr. O'Shay dengan suara berbisik sambil melirik Stella yang sedang melihat-lihat sekitar. "Dia membawa senajata yang besar pula. Itu seharusnya sangat berat untuk ukuran gadis sepertinya."

"Namanya Stella. Dia yang telah menolongku dan juga yang mengalahkan salah satu anggota Seven Apostles," jawab Astro.

"Senjata itu?"

"Mereka memang bisa dibilang senjata, tapi merupakan senjata hidup karena Seven Apostles ternyata adalah manusia-manusia berkekuatan besar."

Dr. O'Shay terkejut. "Manusia?"

"Aku juga terkejut saat mengetahuinya. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa bertarung maksimal sebelumnya dan kalah. Untunglah Stella menemukanku dan menolongku." Astro menatap Stella yang masih sibuk sendiri. "Stella juga disebut sebagai senjata hidup. Tapi, aku yakin dia berbeda dengan Seven Apostles. Dia berpihak pada kita."

Dr. O'Shay termenung sebentar. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar mengenai senjata hidup. Bagaimana mereka bisa dibuat menjadi kuat?"

"Menurut Stella, mereka mencuri serum yang bisa membuat manusia menjadi sangat kuat dari sebuah lab rahasia yang katanya juga sudah hancur dan tidak ada yang selamat selain dirinya yang tinggal di sana dulu," jelas Astro.

"Sebuah serum... Kurasa itu proyek tergila yang pernah kudengar," ujar Dr. O'Shay. "Lalu, apakah Stella juga menggunakannya?"

"Aku belum tahu yang itu. Kita tanyakan saja langsung padanya." Astro turun dari meja reparasi dan menghampiri Stella. Dr. O'Shay mengikutinya dari belakang. "Stella," panggilnya.

Stella menoleh,

"Kami ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Mungkin agak menyinggungmu. Kami ingin tahu apakah kau juga menggunakan serum yang sama dengan yang digunakan MEFE?" tanya Astro hati-hati.

"Justru serum itu berasal dariku," jawaban Stella, sontak mengejutkan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Aku memang pada dasarnya sudah dipersiapkan untuk dijadikan senjata hidup. Setelah mereka berhasil membuatku seperti sekarang, beberapa ilmuan yang masih penasaran ingin mencoba membuat serum dengan menggunakan DNA-ku agar kekuatanku bisa diberikan kepada orang lain. Proyek itu sempat ditentang karena ditakutkan akan terjadi kekacauan bila dipakai oleh orang yang salah, tapi pada akhirnya tetap berjalan dan kemudian dicuri. Lab lalu hancur akibat kerusakan yang ditimbulkan saat pencurian."

"Apa kau ingat ilmuan yang terlibat?" tanya Dr. O'Shay penasaran,

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku masih berada dalam kapsul saat semua itu terjadi. Ketika aku keluar, tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Aku mengetahu apa yang terjadi dari kaset rekaman CCTV yang masih utuh."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau aku bisa tahu siapa saja yang terlibat dalam proyek itu, kita bisa mencari tahu siapa otak dari semua proyek itu."

"Untuk apa mencarinya? Itu tidak akan berguna dalam melawan Seven Apostles. Mereka yang menggunakan serum itu kini sudah menjadi alien. Mereka sudah bukan lagi manusia. Aku juga merasa begitu."

"Tidak!" sangkal Astro cepat. "Kau mau menolong kami. Kau masih tahu mana yang benar dan yang salah. Itu artinya kau masih manusia."

Stella membungkuk mendekati Astro. Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Terima kasih atas pemikiranmu itu, Astro. Tapi, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan."

Astro menatap sayu. "Stella..."

Stella kembali menegakkan badannya. Ekspresinya kembali datar. "Aku akan membantu menghadapi anggota Seven Apostles yang tersisa. Aku yakin mereka lebih kuat dan berbahaya dari MEFE."

Dr. O'Shay tersenyum. Memaksa senyum karena Astro tahu betul tidak mungkin bagi Doktor untuk membiarkan Stella yang masih dianggap manusia untuk melakukan hal yang berbahaya. "Mohon bantuannya, Stella."

Stella mengangguk.

-x-

Astro dan Stella berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Dr. O'Shay. Astro sesekali melirik Stella yang memikul senjata meriamnya di punggungnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tampak gelisah atau semacamnya. Padahal pertarungan berikutnya bisa saja dia tidak akan menang semudah itu.

Di tengah jalan menuju pintu keluar, mereka bertemu dengan Inspektur Tawashi yang kelihatannya sudah menunggu mereka.

"Bisa ikut ke kantor?"

-x-

Semua mata orang-orang di kantor polisi tertuju pada Stella saat dirinya dan Astro tiba di Markas Pusat Kepolisian Kota Metro. Bagaimana mereka tidak menatapnya? Aksinya tadi benar-benar menarik perhatian. Namun, karena itu juga, tidak ada yang berani padanya. Menegurnya untuk menyimpan senjatanya karena berada di kantor polisi saja tidak. Tapi, Stella tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

Mereka terus mengikuti Inspektur Tawashi hingga ke ruangannya. Kemudian mempersilakan mereka duduk di sofa. Inspektur Tawashi duduk di kursinya di balik meja kerjanya.

"Aku langsung saja. Setelah melihat pertarunganmu, Nona..."

"Panggil saja Stella," kata Stella.

"Baiklah, Stella, kami memintamu untuk membantu kami dalam menghadapi Seven Apostles dan menangkap otak di balik serangan ini yang berhubungan dengan Organisasi Anti-Robot."

"Tanpa memintanya, aku akan tetap membantu," ujar Stella cepat.

"Tapi, bisakah kau tidak... membunuhnya?"

"Aku tidak membunuh MEFE," bantah Stella. "Aku hanya membuatnya sekarat. Ada robot yang sepertinya bagian dari pasukan robotnya yang telah membunuhnya. Aku sempat melihatnya pergi tadi."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Inspektur Tawashi dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas," jawab Stella dengan begitu tenangnya.

Inspektur Tawashi tidak lagi menanggapi. "Kita kembali ke masalah awal. Jadi, kau akan membantu, 'kan? Apa keluargamu tidak keberatan?"

"Aku tidak punya keluarga, saudara, atau siapa pun. Tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Stella dengan nada tetap tenang. "Aku hanya sendirian."

"Oh, maaf," ucap Inspektur Tawashi menyesal.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa pun karena hal itu."

Ekspresi Inspektur Tawashi sudah tidak bisa lagi ditebak. Terlihat bercampur aduk. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang yang hampir tak memiliki emosi seperti Stella. Hampir karena sudah dua kali Astro melihatnya tersenyum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Astro mengajak Stella ke rumahnya. Mereka langsung disambut oleh Uran, adik Astro, dan Nora, robot pengasuh mereka. Uran terlihat sangat senang melihat kakaknya telah kembali setelah beberapa hari menghilang. Kemudian dia melihat Stella.

"Siapa dia, Kak Astro?" tanyanya.

"Dia Stella. Dia yang menolongku," jawab Astro.

"Begitukah?" Uran mendekati Stella. "Terima kasih telah menolong kakakku, Kak Stella."

Stella tersenyum tipis. Tapi, kali ini terlihat kaku. Tidak seperti saat tersenyum pada Astro. "Sama-sama," sahutnya.

Kemudian Astro mengajak Stella ke kamar tamu. Satu-satunya kamar yang tidak terpakai di rumah. Stella akan tidur di sana mulai hari itu. Itu juga setelah Dr. O'Shay mengizinkannya. Kamar itu berisi kasur king size, sebuah cermin besar, lemari, dan meja kecil disertai kursinya. Serta meja lampu yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. Dindingnya dicat berwarna krim polos.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Stella, meletakkan senjatanya di samping pintu.

"Tidak," jawab Astro. "Ini bahkan belum apa-apa dibandingkan pertolonganmu. Dan juga lebih baik daripada kau kembali ke kota yang sudah kosong itu."

Stella berjalan mendekati jendela. Angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan rambut kuncirnya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kembali ke kota itu. Di sana lebih tenang. Aku pun bisa melihat matahari terbenam setiap harinya." Dia berbalik menghadap Astro. Kembali tersenyum. "Tapi, aku juga senang bisa tinggal di sini."

Astro juga tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau kau suka," ucapnya senang. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, ke mana para penduduk di kota itu pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Stella. "Mereka sudah tidak ada saat aku tiba di sana. Tempat itu sepertinya sudah ditinggalkan puluhan tahun lalu. Mungkin karena terjadi wabah atau semacamnya yang memaksa mereka pergi."

"Padahal kulihat kota itu sepertinya bagus saat berpenghuni," ujar Astro.

Uran tiba-tiba masuk. "Hei, ayo, kita ke dapur. Nora sekarang sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk kita," ajaknya.

"Ayo." Astro menarik tangan Stella dan berlari menyusul Uran yang sudah pergi duluan.

-x-

Astro, Uran, dan Dr. O'Shay segera duduk di kursi makan dan mulai sarapan dengan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan di meja. Stella sudah duduk duluan dengan pakaian kasual; baju kaos berwarna biru dengan gambar bintang di tengah dada dan celana jins panjang, pakaian yang dibeli oleh Dr. O'Shay saat pulang semalam. Dia tidak menggunakan pakaian yang dia gunakan saat bertarung kemarin. Tidak mungkin dia terus mengenakan pakaiannya yang lumayan terbuka itu.

"Rasa sarapan kali ini berbeda, ya," komentar Uran.

"Itu karena bukan aku yang menyiapkan," kata Nora. Biasanya dia yang membuat sarapan serta makan siang dan malam.

"Aku yang membuatnya," kata Stella yang baru selesai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Buatan Kak Stella? Rasanya enak. Buatkan lagi, ya, besok," puji Uran.

"Tentu," jawab Stella, menyanggupi.

Setelah sarapan, buru-buru Dr. O'Shay segera berangkat kerja. Dia sedang meneliti robot yang menyerang kota kemarin yang telah dikalahkan oleh Astro. Robot itu memang terlihat berbeda dengan robot yang pernah ada. Kelihatannya itu menggunakan teknologi yang berbeda dengan yang sudah ada. Tidak heran kalau Dr. O'Shay juga begitu tampak penasaran.

Astro, Uran, Stella, dan Nora mengantarnya hingga di pintu keluar. Dr. O'Shay berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil VW terbangnya.

Karena serangan kemarin, sekolah diliburkan. Makanya Astro dan Uran tidak bersekolah hari ini. Bukan cuma tidak sekolah, ada pengumuman dari kepolisian yang menyarankan untuk tidak boleh keluar rumah sementara waktu hingga keadaan dikatakan sudah benar-benar aman.

"Di rumah membosankan...," keluh Uran, berguling di sofa. "Aku ingin main di luar!"

"Tapi, pihak kepolisian menyarankan untuk tidak keluar rumah," kata Nora.

"Aku ingin keluar! Aku ingin keluar! Aku ingin keluar!" rengek Uran kencang.

Stella menatap keluar jendela. Dia terlihat sedang mengawasi daripada cuma sekedar melihat keluar. Astro pun menghampirinya. Dia ikut melihat keluar jendela. Di luar terlihat sangat sepi. Dipersuram dengan cuaca yang tampak mendung tebal. Hanya ada beberapa anggota kepolisian yang lewat.

"_Mereka_ akan menyerang lagi?" tanya Astro. Dia tahu Stella tahu siapa yang dia maksud.

"Kemungkinan besar ya," jawab Stella tanpa melepas pandangannya dari jendela. "Mereka memang sekarang ini bekerja pada Organisasi Anti-Robot. Tapi, aku yakin mereka punya rencana sendiri. Aku yakin mereka tidak mungkin terus-terusan bekerja pada organisasi itu. Aku bisa melihat kalau mereka itu sebenarnya bisa bekerja sendiri tanpa diperintah siapapun. Mereka kuat, punya banyak pasukan robot, hampir tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu sangat mungkin terjadi," sahut Astro. Dia langsung tersadar sesuatu. "Eh? Pasukan robot? Tapi, Organisasi Anti-Robot 'kan benci robot. Kenapa mereka malah menggunakannya?" Dia benar-benar baru menyadari keanehan itu.

Stella termenung sebentar. "Benar juga. Sepertinya ada yang aneh."

Uran tiba-tiba berseru, "Hei, ayo kita main petak umpet! Daripada diam saja."

"Petak umpet?" Stella seperti bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu permainan itu?" tanya Astro.

"Bukan," sangkal Stella sambil menggeleng pelan. "Sudah lama aku tidak bermain permainan itu. Aku hanya memainkannya beberapa kali saat masih kecil sebelum dibawa ke laboratorium."

Astro terdiam kembali karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak ingat berapa usiaku saat dibawa. Yang jelas aku masih kecil," sambung Stella. "Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Begitu bangun, keadaannya sudah seperti yang kuceritakan sebelumnya."

"Jadi, selama ini kau terus berada di lab? Itu terdengar mengerikan," kata Astro.

"Tapi, aku tidak memikirkannya. Sebab sekarang aku sudah punya teman-teman," kata Stella tersenyum.

"Hei, ayo main! Kenapa diam saja?" seru Uran yang tidak sabaran lagi.

"Iya, iya... Kami datang," sahut Astro yang melangkah menghampiri Uran bersama Stella. Masalah tadi dia lupakan dulu sejenak karena berpikir kalau serangan belum tentu terjadi sekarang.

-x-

Permainan berlangsung lumayan meriah. Mereka bermain tangkap-tangkapan dengan Stella yang mencari mereka dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Dengan mudah, Uran tertangkap oleh Stella. Mereka tertawa-tawa setelah itu.

Permainan mereka juga saat itu berhenti karena di luar sedikit terdengar ribut. Stella dan Astro segera mendekati jendela. Jauh di kota, terlihat kepulan asap tebal.

"Serangan!" desis Stella. Dia pun segera menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil senjatanya. Lalu, dia kembali langsung menuju pintu. Astro juga berlari mengarah ke pintu.

"Nora, jaga Uran!" titah Astro sambil berlari keluar bersama Stella.

Astro pun terbang. Stella berpegangan di tangannya. Astro terbang secepat mungkin menuju lokasi serangan. Uran dan Nora melihat kepergian mereka dari jendela.

"Astro," panggil Stella.

"Ya?"

"Jangan segan bila menghadapi musuh kali ini," pesan Stella dengan nada yang serius. "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya karena mereka manusia, lakukanlah karena ini perintah dari manusia. Ini juga demi keselamatan orang lain. Terutama yang dekat denganmu."

Perasaan Astro terasa berat mendengarnya karena bingung. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus melakukannya atau tidak sebab yang dia tahu robot tidak boleh melukai manusia sedikit pun biarpun manusia itu jahat sekali sampai membahayakan manusia lain. Berbohong pada manusia saja tidak boleh.

"Anggap saja mereka alien," tambah Stella. Dia menatap tepat ke mata Astro, menandakan keseriusannya yang amat sangat. "Itu bisa lebih membantu."

Astro tidak menjawab. Dia masih kebingungan. Entah bagaimana jadinya nanti di pertarungan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tidak terlihat adanya robot yang mirip meriam seperti serangan sebelumnya. Hanya robot-robot kecil yang datang, tapi dalam jumlah yang banyak. Para polisi dan robot polisi tampak kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

"Aku turun di sini." Tanpa aba-aba, Stella melepas pegangannya dan terjun turun begitu saja.

Astro sempat kaget. Tapi, melihat Stella yang mendarat dengan selamat dari ketinggian yang tidak bisa dibilang wajar untuk melompat bebas bagi manusia karena bisa saja mati, dia menghela nafas lega. Dia kemudian terbang pergi ke bagian kota lain yang juga diserang.

Pertempuran mereka kembali dimulai. Astro terus-terusan menembak para robot penyerang yang berdatangan tiada henti. Entah mereka sebenarnya muncul dari mana sehingga tidak ada habisnya ditembaki. Energi Astro semakin menipis.

Ada robot yang hendak menembak Astro dari belakang, tapi dia sudah ditembak duluan oleh salah satu robot polisi.

"Delta!" seru Astro senang bisa melihat rekan robotnya dari kepolisian itu.

Delta menghampirinya sambil terus menembak para robot penyerang. "Jumlah mereka sama sekali tidak berkurang," umpatnya.

"Kita harus terus bertahan. Jangan sampai mereka berhasil mengalahkan kita," kata Astro, menembak juga.

"Tapi, kalau begini terus, pertahanan kita tidak bisa dijamin bertahan lebih lama."

Mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan salah satu robot yang seperti lebah besar membidik dari atas. Robot itu menembak mengenai punggung Delta. Robot polisi itu tersungkur, merintih kesakitan.

"Delta!" pekik Astro.

Sebuah tangan besi besar tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya dan membungkamnya. Robot kecil itu sama sekali tidak bisa melepasnya. Kekuatan tangan itu mengingatkannya pada MEFE.

_Anggota Seven Apostles!_

Astro melirik. Dilihatnya wajah orang yang membungkamnya. Seorang pria berambut merah dengan hiasan kepala yang seperti tulang punggung melengkung dari depan hingga ke belakang.

Astro mengaktifkan jetnya. Debu berterbangan oleh tiupan angin yang timbul dari semburan jetnya. Pria itu melepasnya dan menjauh karena matanya terganggu oleh debu yang berterbangan. Namun, setelah itu, pria itu malah tertawa. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia membidikkan moncong senjatanya yang besar ke arah Astro dan langsung menembak. Astro tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena tembakannya hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

Astro baru saja hendak bangun kembali, tapi terhenti karena todongan senjata si pria merah tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_Bye-bye_, Nak," desisnya penuh bahaya.

Astro mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan. Dia menembakkan senjata tenaga dalam tepat ke kepala si pria merah. Dia bukannya berniat melukai pria itu, tapi dia tahu kalau pria itu bisa menghindari tembakannya. Dengan cekatan, pria merah itu bergerak mundur lagi untuk menghindarinya. Seperti dugaan Astro. Bukannya kesal, pria itu malah semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Menarik!" bisiknya.

Firasat Astro memburuk. Lawan kali ini kelihatannya lebih parah dari MEFE yang senang menghajarnya tanpa ampun beberapa hari yang lalu.

_"Jangan segan bila menghadapi musuh kali ini."_

Astro teringat kembali kata-kata Stella untuk tidak segan. Apa dia benar-benar harus melakukannya? Semuanya membuatnya bingung karena harus memilih antara mematuhi perintah Stella yang dianggapnya manusia, atau aturan tidak tertulis untuk robot yang melarang melukai manusia?

Si pria berpenampilan hitam merah itu menyerang Astro dengan menebaskan senjatanya. Astro terbang cepat ke udara. Serangan pria itu menghancurkan tempat Astro berdiri tadi. Biarpun robot, serangan seperti itu bisa sangat fatal bagi Astro.

_"Anggap saja mereka alien."_

Astro kembali teringat kata-kata Stella yang lain. Bagaimana menganggap pria itu alien kalau penampilannya saja mirip manusia? Biarpun pakaiannya aneh serta kekuatannya yang jauh dari manusia pada umumnya.

"Astro!" pekik Delta, menyadarkannya.

Sebuah bola energi melesat cepat ke arah Astro yang untung saja bisa segera menghindarinya.

Si pria merah melirik marah pada Delta yang terbaring tidak jauh darinya. Senjatanya dibidikkan ke arah robot polisi itu dengan sangat cepat. Delta dalam bahaya.

"Jangan!" teriak Astro yang refleks menembak si pria merah dan mengenai punggungnya. Dia sontak mematung karena sadar kalau dia baru saja menyerang manusia. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Tembakan Astro sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi si pria merah sama sekali. Tidak ada luka. Seperti halnya MEFE. Tapi, tetap saja Astro merasa telah menembak manusia.

Si pria merah kembali menghadap ke Astro dan kembali menyerimgai. "Kau sudah berani menyerangku? Kukira kau tidak akan berani karena saat melawan MEFE yang pertama kali, kau sama sekali tidak membalas serangannya. Hanya menghindar dan memberi serangan gertakan. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai menentang aturan bahwa robot tidak boleh menyerang manusia."

Astro tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Masih tetap terdiam. Di kepalanya hanya ada kalimat:

_Aku menyerang manusia?_

Kalimat itu terus menggema berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Dia merasakan perasaan yang aneh sejak menembak si pria merah biarpun tidak mempan.

Saking terdiamnya, Astro sama sekali tidak tahu kalau si pria merah sudah membidikkan senjata ke arahnya. Stella menyadarinya. Dia melompat tinggi ke tembok. Lalu, menembakkan meriamnya ke arah tembok. Dia terpental cepat ke arah Astro. Begitu tembakan si pria merah dilepas, Stella berhasil menyambar Astro tepat waktu. Dia mendarat dan terseret cepat. Meriamnya dia tancapkan ke bawah untuk merem lajunya.

"Stella...," Astro berucap pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Stella yang merasa aneh dengan kondisi Astro sekarang.

"Aku... menembaknya..."

Stella cuma diam menatap datar. Dia kemudian mendudukkan Astro. Lalu, segera maju menyerang si pria merah. Mereka bertarung sengit seperti saat Stella menghadapi MEFE.

Astro menoleh perlahan ke tempat pertarungan Stella dan si pria merah. Mereka bertarung tanpa segan.

"Gadis itu hebat, ya, bisa menyaingi MZMA."

Astro secara naluri berbalik karena mendengar suara seperti gadis kecil dari belakang. Dia langsung termundur begitu tahu kalau yang berada di belakangnya itu adalah XNFE.

"Kau..."

"Kita bertemu lagi~!" ucap XNFE dengan suara ceria. "Tenang, aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Aku cuma menonton di sini karena bosan."

"Kenapa kalian menyerang? Kalian tidak bekerja pada Organisasi Anti-Robot lagi, 'kan?" Astro bertanya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Aku hanya ikut-ikutan. Jadi, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, memang benar kalau kami sudah tidak bekerja pada organisasi payah itu. Bosnya menyebalkan. Dia sangat membenciku karena tanganku yang seperti ini. Lagipula untuk apa kami mematuhinya kalau kami lebih kuat darinya." jawab XNFE. Dia semakin mendekati Astro. "Kau tahu, aku merasa seperti dewa dengan kekuatanku ini." Dia menjauh.

"Dewa? Tapi, kau manusia."

"Itu cuma istilah karena kau bisa lihat, manusia lain tidak bisa menandingi kami selain senjata hidup itu." XNFE menunjuk Stella yang masih bertarung dengan si pria merah yang tadi disebut MZMA. "Tapi, sekarang aku bingung apakah aku masih bisa dibilang manusia atau tidak. Tubuhku sudah tidak lagi mirip manusia. Tanganku saja tangan mekanik."

"Sebelumnya kau manusia, 'kan? Jadi, sampai kapan pun, kau tetap manusia," ujar Astro.

XNFE tertegun. Lalu, dia tersenyum. "Aku jadi menyukaimu."

Kini giliran Astro yang tertegun sampai termundur. Perasaannya langsung jadi aneh.

XNFE terkekeh, lalu bergerak mundur. "Pertarungannya sudah hampir selesai. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Dia melompat salto ke belakang dan mendarat di atas sebuah robot berwarna merah jambu berbentuk persegi enam seperti kristal. "Sampai bertemu lagi~"

Robot yang ditunggangi XNFE terbang cepat meninggalkan lokasi pertempuran.

Astro masih terdiam cukup lama sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada pertarungan Stella dan MZMA. Masih terlihat sengit, namun tak lama kemudian MZMA kalah terkena tembakan Stella. Pria itu terbaring tak bisa bergerak lagi. Api biru yang muncul di mata kiri Stella entah sejak kapan, menghilang kembali.

"Astro," Delta berjalan terpincang mendekati Astro, "terima kasih telah menolongku. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu menembaknya tadi. Aku tidak merasa kau melukai manusia karena menurutku pria itu bukanlah manusia."

"Stella juga berkata begitu. Tapi, mengetahui mereka sebelumnya manusia, aku benar-benar merasa mereka masihlah manusia. Wujud mereka saja masih manusia."

"Tapi, bukan manusia namanya kalau mereka menyerang orang lain dan menganggapnya itu sebuah kesenangan. Aku bisa melihat kalau pria itu menganggap pertarungan ini adalah sebuah kesenangan. Dia sering terlihat menyeringai. Ditambah lagi dengan kekuatannya itu."

Astro hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Yang dikatakan Delta bisa dianggapmbenar juga menurutnya. Tapi, tetap saja hatinya menolak untuk melukai siapa pun yang merupakan manusia walaupun itu hanya masa lalu. Dia bahkan tidak mau bertarung melawan robot yang bisa berpikir seperti dirinya. Seperti Atlas yang kini sudah tidak ada karena dia memutuskan lenyap di angkasa luar.

"Astro," Stella baru tiba. "Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Astro dengan senyum tipis. "Bagaimana dengan MZMA?"

"Maksudmu pria merah itu? Dia sudah dibawa oleh polisi lain," jawab Stella. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Astro yang langsung diraih oleh Astro dan menariknya berdiri.

Stella menghadap ke Delta. "Butuh bantuan untuk jalan?" tawarnya.

Delta ingin menolak. Sayangnya tubuhnya tidak sependapat karena mendadak dia oleng dan hampir terbanting kalau Stella dan Astro tidak segera menahannya. Mereka pun membawanya ke rekan robotnya yang ramai-ramai menghampiri kaptennya itu. Kemudian dia dibawa oleh rekan-rekannya itu untuk mendapat perbaikan.

"Astro," panggil Stella.

Astro menoleh.

"Kau masih menganggap mereka manusia biarpun tindakan mereka seperti ini?" tanya Stella sangat serius biarpun ekspresinya tetap saja masih datar.

Astro hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau begitu... janganlah bertarung lagi menghadapi mereka berikutnya."

Astro mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut.

"Kau hadapi saja robot-robot mereka. Biar aku yang menghadapi anggota Seven Apostles. Usahakan sejauh mungkin dari mereka."

"Kau tidak merasa kesulitan bertarung sendirian melawannya mereka?"

"Pada dasarnya cuma aku yang bisa menghadapi kekuatanku."

Pernyataan itu tidaklah salah. Cuma Stella yang bisa menghadapi orang-orang yang kuat karena serum dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu, Stella," ucap Astro tertunduk sedih.

Stella membungkuk, mengecup dahi Astro yang sontak membuat Astro mendongak. "Kau sangat membantuku, Astro. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku tidak punya tujuan bertarung sekarang yang bisa saja membuatku hanya akan membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Kau adalah tujuanku bertarung. Aku bertarung untuk melindungimu. Kalau sebelumnya, aku hanya bertarung dengan naluri sebagai senjata hidup dan pemikiran sederhana mengenai baik dan jahat. Itu sebenarnya tidaklah cukup untuk membuatku mau melawan mereka. Begitu aku bertemu denganmu, aku jadi memiliki alasan yamg kuat untuk melawan mereka."

Astro tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ada manusia yang punya tujuan bertarung demi melindunginya yang hanya robot yang bisa dibuat ulang kalau rusak. Biasanya 'kan robotlah yang melindungi manusia. Kejadian yang sangat langka.

"Sekarang, kita sebaiknya pulang," saran Stella. "Aku yakin kalau Uran dan Nora menunggu kita dengan cemas."

Astro mengangguk. Mereka berjalan pulang sambil berpegangan tangan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Jadi, mereka memang sudah tidak bekerja pada Organisasi Anti-Robot?"

Astro mengangguk. Dia telah memberitahukan mengenai Seven Apostles yang sudah bekerja sendiri itu berdasarkan informasi dari XNFE pada Stella dan Dr. O'Shay saat berada di kantor Dr. O'Shay malamnya.

"Kalau mereka sudah tidak bekerja pada organisasi itu, bagaimana keadaan organisasi itu sekarang?" tanya Yuko, asisten Dr. O'Shay.

"Pasti buruk," tebak Stella. "Mereka bertindak menyebalkan pada Seven Apostles, sama saja menggali kubur mereka sendiri."

"Akan kucari tahu mengenai kondisi mereka sekarang," Yuko berjalan ke robot flaminggonya, Momo, dan mulai mengetik pada keyboard yang berada di punggung robot itu.

"Kalau mereka sudah bekerja sendiri, apakah ini buruk atau baik?" tanya Dr. O'Shay.

"Kurasa buruk melihat dari pertarungan-pertarungan sebelumnya. Mereka tidak segan menyerang habis-habisan tanpa mempedulikan siapa saja yang berada di lokasi pertempuran," jelas Stella.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Masuklah Inspektur Tawashi dengan wajah serius seperti biasa.

"Inspektur, ada apa ke sini?" tanya Dr. O'Shay.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kalau tahanan anggota Seven Apostles, telah berhasil kabur."

Semua yang di ruangan terkejut, kecuali Stella yang berwajah datar.

"Ada yang membantunya. Kami mencoba mengejar, tapi setelah pencarian, kami hanya menemukan potongan logam yang berasal dari pakaian si pria merah itu," sambung Inspektur Tawashi.

"Bagaimana cara temannya membebaskannya?" tanya Stella.

"Menjebol dinding penjara," jawab Inspektur Tawashi singkat.

"Aku tidak heran mereka bisa melakukannya," sahut Stella. "Aku juga bisa melakukannya."

"Apa kepolisian masih mencarinya?" tanya Astro.

"Ya, kami masih berusaha mencarinya," jawab Inspektur Tawashi.

Astro menatap Stella. "Apa kita juga membantu mencarinya?"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Mereka pasti sudah tidak ada di kota. Mereka pasti sudah kembali ke markas mereka," jawab Stella.

"Markas...," Astro teringat. "Ah, pabrik yang sebelumnya kuperiksa itu! Mereka pasti kembali ke sana."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan segera membentuk pasukan untuk menyerang ke sana," kata Inspektur Tawashi.

"Sebaiknya jangan," cegah Stella. "Itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan nyawa. Jumlah kecil pasukan robot mereka saja sudah membuat kalian kewalahan. Apalagi di markas mereka. Janganlah bertindak bodoh."

Ucapan Stella terdengar meremehkan. Tapi, tidak salah juga. Mengingat kondisi serangan sebelumnya saja, keadaannya memang akan seperti yang Stella katakan.

"Cari saja informasi mengenai mereka dulu sebanyak-banyaknya. Itu akan membantu untuk pertarungan berikutnya," saran Stella. "Jangan ceroboh melawan musuh yang belum diketahui apa-apa mengenainya."

Suasananya agak tegang karena Inspektur Tawashi terlihat tidak menyukai bicara Stella yang lumayan atau memang blak-blakan.

"Baiklah," sahut Inspektur Tawashi. "Akan kami cari informasi mengenai mereka dulu."

Polisi yang diakui berhidung besar dan berbulu seperti sikat itu, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Dr. O'Shay.

Stella menatap Astro. "Kita juga sebaiknya istirahat saja. Berharaplah anggota Seven Apostles yang tersisa tidak bertindak dalam waktu dekat."

"Ya," sahut Astro pelan.

-x-

Sarapan sudah tersedia lagi di meja saat Astro dan lainnya bangun. Tapi, Nora bilang kalau bukan dia yamg buat sarapan yang berarti Stella yang membuatnya. Namun, gadis itu tidak terlihat di mana pun. Di kamarnya juga tidak ada. Kamarnya sudah rapi. Pakaian Black Rock Shooter-nya serta senjatanya tidak ada.

Astro terpaku.

_Jangan-jangan... Stella pergi ke markas Seven Apostles!_

Segera saat itu juga Astro berlari keluar rumah dan mengejar Stella yang sepertinya belum lama pergi. Dia tahu karena masakan yang di atas meja masih hangat. Dr. O'Shay, Uran, dan Nora menatap heran karena Astro pergi tiba-tiba tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

_Stella..._

-x-

Melindungi Astro. Itu sudah menjadi tujuan Stella untuk bertarung saat ini. Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Astro di tempat pembuangan sampah di tengah hujan, entah kenapa muncul perasaan ingin melindunginya. Waktu itu dia belum begitu mengerti perasaan apa itu. Saat sekali lagi dia menemui Astro yang pergi untuk menemui rekan-rekannya, Stella akhirnya tahu perasaan itu yang dia sadari lebih dari sekedar ingin melindungi. Dia juga merasakan rasa sayang pada robot itu.

Seven Apostles terlalu berbahaya untuk dihadapi oleh Astro dan manusia-manusia lain. Mereka bisa terbunuh kalau bertemu dengan anggota yang tidak merasa segan dan tidak main-main dalam bertarung. Stella ingin segera mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Dia tidak ingin Astro sampai terluka lagi. Apalagi robot itu tidak bisa bertarung maksimal melawan mereka.

Stella pun bangun lebih pagi dari yang lain. Juga tanpa sepengetahuan Nora. Dia menyiapkan sarapan, lalu dia berganti pakaian dengan pakaian lamanya, mengenakan mesin pendorongnya, dan mengambil Rock Cannon, meriamnya.

Diam-diam dia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Dia berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari rumah. Dia juga berhati-hati agar tidak terlihat oleh para polisi yang lewat.

Setelah berada cukup jauh, Stella mengaktifkan alat pengendali jarak jauh yang dibawanya. Kurang dari semenit, sebuah pesawat hitam datang dan berhenti di atas Stella. Dia melompat ke atas pesawat itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Pesawat itu memiliki dua kursi kemudi. Tapi, dirinya bisa mengendalikannya sendiri.

Pesawatnya melesat cepat menuju ke markas Seven Apostles. Dia sudah tahu di mana letaknya. Dia mencari tahu dengan caranya sendiri.

Setibanya di sebuah bangunan besar hitam yang bentuknya cukup tidak jelas, Stella mendaratkan pesawatnnya di depan bangunan itu. Dia turun dari pesawat dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu bangunan yang besar itu didorongnya, menimbulkan bunyi derik nyaring.

Stella sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang bagaikan dunia lain pada bagian dalam bangunan itu. Dia melihat sebentar sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu, dia berlari semakin masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Robot-robot kecil bawahan Seven Apostles mulai bermunculan satu per satu. Stella sudah siap menghadapi mereka. Senjatanya dibidikkan dan menembak setiap robot yang bermunculan tanpa menghentikan laju larinya.

Sebuah lubang pintu satu-satunya dimasukinya. Langkahnya berhenti. Di baliknya terdapat jembatan yang panjang. Ujungnya hampir tidak terlihat. Jurang di bawah jembatan juga sama sekali tidak terlihat dasarnya. Di tengah jembatan, ada beberapa percabangan yang entah mengarah ke mana sebenarnya. Bagian dalam bangunan jadi terlihat lebih luas daripada bagian luarnya.

Stella melanjutkan perjalanannya. Melewati percabangan pertama, dari jalan lain datang robot berbentuk roda yang mengejarnya. Stella berbalik. Senjatanya dirubah menjadi peluncur rudal. Dia menembak. Dua rudal meluncur dari senjatanya dan menghancurkan robot roda itu. Stella kembali berbalik dan kembali berlari menyusuri jembatan.

Jauh di depan, sudah menanti robot meriam. Stella menambah laju larinya. Dia melompat salto ke atas robot itu bersamaan dengan robot itu menembak. Stella menembak bagian atas robot. Tubuh robot itu hancur seketika.

Stella mendarat dan berlari lagi.

Ujung jembatan yang ditelusurinya ternyata buntu. Tapi, ada pintu di samping jembatan yang terpisah cukup jauh dari jembatan. Dia melompat dengan bantuan dorongan dari mesin pendorong di pinggangnya. Dia mendarat di lantai di depan pintu, lalu langsung berlari lagi.

Dia berhenti setelah melewati pintu. Dia cukup terkejut dengan salju yang turun di balik pintu itu. Sebelum dia masuk ke dalam bangunan, dia ingat jelas kalau di luar bukanlah musim dingin.

"Stella! Stella!"

Stella terkejut mendengar samar-samar ada yang memanggilnya dan dia kenal suara itu. Dia berbalik menghadap pintu. "Astro?"

"Stella, di mana kau? Stella!"

Stella tidak menyangka Astro akan menyusulnya. Kenapa robot itu malah datang? Dia tahu 'kan kalau dia tidak bisa bertarung melawan Seven Apostles.

Suara dentuman di belakangnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Anggota Seven Apostles lain muncul. Seorang gadis berkacamata dan makhluk yang mirip gorila cara beridirinya. Si gadisnya berdiri di atas makhluk mirip gorila itu seperti tunggangannya karena ada tali kekangnya juga yang terhubung dengan jeruji yang terdapat di wajah makhluk mirip gorila itu. Mereka berarmor kuning bergaris hitam. Si gadis berkacamata membawa sebilah pedang seperti seorang kesatria.

"Black Rock Shooter, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau telihat jauh berbeda dari perkiraanku," kata si gadis berkacamata. "Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau MZMA bisa kalah darimu. Dia benar-benar tidak berguna. Sama saja dengan MEFE."

"Kau yang membunuhnya?" tanya Stella.

"Ya, CKRY-ku sudah memakannya," si gadis berkacamata mengetuk kepala makhluk di bawahnya dengan pedangnya. Makhluk itu menggeram senang. Kalau orang biasa pasti menganggap hal seperti itu menjijikkan. CKRY sepertinya sudah benar-benar bukanlah manusia. Bahkan diragukan kalau sebelumnya dia manusia.

"Kalian semua serekan, tapi juga bukan," komentar Stella.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," sahut si gadis berkacamata. "Siapa pun yang dirasa sudah tidak berguna, harus mati."

"SZZU... SZZU...," CKRY menggeram dengan suara beratnya.

"Ya, CKRY," sahut si gadis berkacamata. Rupanya namanya SZZU. "Bersiaplah untuk makan."

Stella memasang posisi bertarung.

SZZU menarik kekang CKRY. Makhluk yang ditungganginya itu berlari maju ke arah Stella dan melancarkan pukulan. Stella menangkisnya dengan Rock Cannon. Terjadi benturan besar yang sampai menghembuskan angin kencang ke sekitarnya. Salju, debu, dan tanah juga sampai berterbangan.

Stella termundur. CKRY mendadak muncul dari dalam kepulan salju, debu, dan tanah yang masih berterbangan. Dia menyerang lagi. Stella tidak siap menghadang serangan kejutan itu. Dia pun terkena serangan, terhempas ke belakang dengan kencang hingga menjebol dinding. Tubuhnya terseret sampai lewat dari pinggir lantai. Tangannya segera meraih pinggir lantai sebelum dia meluncur jatuh ke bawah lantai yang berupa jurang gelap. Bebatuan dari dinding yang hancur jatuh ke dalam jurang. Tapi, tak ada suara yang menandakan batu itu mendarat. Jurang yang tak berdasar?

Stella berayun ke atas. SZZU sudah menantinya yang langsung menodongkan pedangnya. Stella terdiam.

"Kau ternyata tidak setangguh yang kudengar. Apa kau ada masalah yang membuatmu melemah?" sindir SZZU.

Stella tidak menjawab. Memang ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak fokus sekarang.

"Stella!" Astro muncul dari pintu yang dilewati Stella saat masuk ke area jembatan. Stella dan SZZU menoleh ke arahnya.

"Astro! Pergi!" teriak Stella.

"Tapi, Stella..."

"Pergi!"

SZZU menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi, dia yang membuatmu tidak fokus?"

Stella menatap SZZU. "Jangan ganggu dia!" desisnya.

"Bukan aku yang akan melakukannya."

Robot-robot terbang berdatangan yang langsung mengejar Astro sambil menembakinya tanpa hemti. Astro menghindarinya sebisanya. Dia tidak bisa membalas karena tidak diberi kesempatan sama sekali.

"Hentikan!" pekik Stella.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya," ujar SZZU dengan tenang.

Stella menjadi panik dan tegang melihat Astro yang terdesak. Beberapa kali tembakan menyerempet tubuhnya. Stella ingin menolong, tapi SZZU semakin memajukan pedangnya, mendekatkannya ke lehernya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu?"

Stella, dengan sangat nekat, memundurkan kepalanya, menjauhkan pedang SZZU dari lehernya. Hampir di saat yang bersamaan, SZZU mengayunkan pedangnya karena menyadari tindakan gadis itu. Pedangnya tak mengenai Stella sedikit pun. Dia lolos. Langsung saja Stella memukul pedang gadis serba kuning itu dengan Rock Cannon. Pedangnya terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Ah!"

Stella menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk pergi. Dia berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke arah Astro terbang. "Astro!"

SZZU menggeram kesal. Dia berlari seraya mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak. Lalu, dia melompat ke atas CKRY dan menarik kekangnya. Dia memukul kasar mahkluk itu dengan pedangnya yang malah membuat mahkluk itu semakin senang.

CKRY berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Stella. Sangat cepat untuk ukuran badannya yang besar itu. Stella tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah menolong Astro.

Astro lewat di samping jembatan yang dilalui Stella. Tanpa ragu, Stella melompat menyambar Astro. Sasaran para robot jadi kacau sementara. Senjatanya dia ubah menjadi peluncur rudal yang langsung ditembakkan pada para robot yang mengejar. Para robot terbang itu hancur semua.

Astro berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya setelah sempat terbang tak beraturan sebentar karena Stella menabraknya.

"Kau bertindak sangat nekat, Stella," kata Astro.

"Kau sendiri?" sindir Stella.

Astro terbang ke atas, mendarat di jembatan. SZZU sudah menanti lagi. Kali ini dia tetap di atas tunggangannya.

"Aku sudah memperhatikan sejak awal kau mulai melawan kami, Black Rock Shooter. Kau begitu dekat dengan robot kecil itu. Padahal dia hanya robot." Ucapan SZZU terdengar menyindir sekali di telinga Stella. Cengkeramannya pada Rock Cannon jadi menguat. Astro hanya menatap Stella dan SZZU bergantian.

"Hubungan kalian tidak bisa kubilang aneh," sambung SZZU. "Juga tidak ada larangan untuk itu. Tapi, semakin dekat kau dengan seseorang, orang itu akan menjadi kelemahan bagimu."

Stella menyadari ada robot lain yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dia berbalik dan menembak di saat yang sama robot itu menembak juga. Peluru biru dari tembakan Stella mengenai robot itu dan tembakan robot itu, di saat yang sama pula, mengenai dada Astro. Tembakannya menembus tubuhnya. Astro pun jatuh terbaring begitu saja kemudian.

Percikan listrik keluar dari lubang tembakan di tubuh robot kecil itu. Seluruh mesin di tubuhnya pun tidak lagi aktif. Stella terpaku sangat lama melihat kondisi Astro yang seperti itu.

SZZU menguatkan pegangannya pada tali kekang CKRY. "Orang terdekat memang bisa jadi kelemahan, tapi juga bisa membangkitkan kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak boleh muncul." Dia berbicara sendiri.

Api biru di mata kiri Stella muncul. Api itu membesar. Matanya juga mulai terbelalak syok.

SZZU menyeringai. "Bersiaplah, CKRY~"

Stella mengarahkan pandangannya pada SZZU dan CKRY. Dia semakin kuat mencengkeram Rock Cannon. Dia kemudian tiba-tiba berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kecepatannya sangat tidak disangka. Dan kemudian SZZU terlambat menyadari kesalahannya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Stella berjalan menjauhi SZZU dan CKRY yang sekarat jauh di belakang. Dia melangkah gontai mendekati tubuh Astro yang tidak lagi bergerak. Dia jatuh berlutut di sampingnya. Tubuh Astro dipeluknya erat. Untuk pertama kali baginya, dia merasakan sedih yang sangat menusuk perasaannya. Sangat menusuk hatinya.

"Maaf... Aku... gagal. Aku gagal melindungimu, Astro," bisik Stella.

SZZU tiba-tiba menjerit. Saat Stella berbalik, anggota Seven Apostles itu sudah tidak ada. Baik SZZU maupun CKRY. Hanya ada robot merah jambu yang melayang-layang tak jauh dari tempat kedua musuhnya itu.

"Boleh aku sedikit memberikan pertolongan?"

Stella kembali berbalik. Seorang gadis kecil berpenapilan hitam merah jambu sedang duduk di atas robot merah jambu yang sama yang dilihatnya barusan. Gadis itu berlengan mekanik. Stella tahu siapa gadis kecil itu.

"XNFE," desisnya. Dia menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Boleh?" pinta XNFE. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat bertarung."

Stella masih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku menyukainya. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin melukainya dan aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkannya terluka biarpun dia robot." XNFE mencoba meyakinkan. "Aku sungguh menyukainya!"

Stella masih terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Lalu, dia pun berkata, "Tolong, ya."

XNFE tersenyum. Dia meminta Stella membaringkan Astro dan menjauh darinya. Beberapa robot milik XNFE berdatangan dan mengerumuni Astro.

Stella melirik pada XNFE yang sedang serius. "Kau yakin ini tidak membuatmu kena masalah dari rekanmu yang lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kemungkinan besarnya begitu," jawab XNFE tanpa melepas pandangannya dari para robotnya itu.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku takut. Sangat takut. Terutama pada White Rock Shooter."

"White Rock Shooter?" Stella belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Namanya berlawanan dengan nama miliknya, Black Rock Shooter.

"Ya, dan dialah yang sebenarnya memberitahu mengenai serum itu sebab dia juga terlibat dalam pembuatannya. Bisa dibilang dia itu 'ibu'-mu."

Stella terkejut. "Ibu?" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar. Siapa yang akan menyangka dirinya masih memiliki orang yang bisa dianggap keluarga? Tapi, orang itu juga ternyata menjadi bagian dari musuhnya.

"Dia juga menggunakan serum itu. Tapi, reaksi pada tubuhnya lebih besar daripada yang lain. Dengan kata lain, dia yang paling kuat," sambung XNFE.

Stella hanya diam termenung.

Para robot XNFE berpencar. Perbaikan selesai. Tubuh Astro sudah kembali pulih, tapi dia masih belum sadar.

"Dalam waktu dekat dia akan siuman. Aku menggunakan sedikit bagian dari teknologi yang Seven Apostles gunakan. Tapi, itu tidak akan mengganggu sistemnya," jelas XNFE. "Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sekarang sebelum anggota yang lain datang. Astro masih belum pulih. Dia akan sangat berada dalam bahaya bila berada di sini dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kau menyayanginya juga, 'kan? Maka dari itu, pikirkanlah keselamatannya dulu dibandingkan pertarunganmu."

Stella mengangguk pelan. Memang keselamatan Astro jauh lebih penting baginya sekarang ini. Dia tidak ingin hal tadi terulang lagi.

Digendongnya tubuh Astro dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya digunakan untuk membawa senjatanya seperti biasa. Dia menatap XNFE sebentar, lalu berlari secepatnya meninggalkan markas Seven Apostles.

Sempat terdengar samar suara XNFE yang seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang sebelum dia keluar. Begitu melewati pintu utama, pintu tersebut meledak. Banyak reruntuhan yang berjatuhan dan menutupi pintu itu. Bisa ditebak kalau itu ulah XNFE.

Stella segera kembali berlari menuju pesawatnya. Dia masuk, meletakkan senjatanya di tempatnya, lalu membaringkan Astro di pangkuannya. Mesin dinyalakan dan pesawat pun dilesatkan menuju Kota Metro.

Stella menatap wajah robot kecil yang masih tertidur sekarang di pangkuannya. Begitu tenang dan damai. Wajah itu tidak akan dilihatnya bila keadaan masih seperti sekarang. Tapi, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tindakannya membuat Astro jadi datang dan terluka hanya karena ingin membantunya. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat orang yang disayangi terluka.

Stella mempererat pelukannya. "Astro," bisiknya. Entah didengar oleh Astro atau tidak.

-x-

Pesawat Stella mendarat di depan rumah Astro. Para polisi yang berada di sekitar rumah membidikkan senjata mereka karena tidak tahu itu pesawat siapa. Belum lagi dengan bentuknya yang belum pernah dilihat. Ketika Stella keluar membawa Astro, barulah mereka menurunkan senjata mereka.

Dr. O'Shay, Uran, dan Yuko keluar dari rumah. Mereka terkejut melihat Astro yang digendong oleh Stella dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka menghampiri dengan terburu-buru. Tidak ada yang tidak cemas melihat kondisi Astro.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Dr. O'Shay.

Stella tertunduk sedikit. Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, kini terlihat sedih. "Maaf... Ini salahku," ucapnya hampir seperti bisikan.

Dr. O'Shay dan lainnya saling menatap bingung. Mereka kembali menatap Stella.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kalian selamat. Kita bawa dia masuk," kata Dr. O'Shay.

Mereka semua kemudian masuk. Astro langsung dibawa ke kamarnya dan dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya. Dr. O'Shay memeriksanya sebentar.

"Apakah Kak Astro akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Uran cemas.

"Tidak ada kerusakan. Dia hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Kita tunggu saja," jawab Dr. O'Shay.

Stella memperhatikan Dr. O'Shay. Kelihatannya beliau tidak mencurigai apa-apa saat memeriksa Astro. Padahal ada bagian yang kata XNFE menggunakan teknologi yang mereka gunakan. Sepertinya tidak terlalu mencolok.

Stella kembali menatap Astro dan berdiri diam di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia terus merasa bersalah.

"Kak Stella," Uran memandang Stella, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kak Astro?"

"Dia mencoba membantuku, tapi dia malah terkena serangan," jawab Stella. Dia tidak mau menceritakan bagian bantuan XNFE. Mereka pasti belum bisa mempercayai gadis itu karena dia masih anggota Seven Apostles.

Astro akhirnya membuka matanya. Semuanya merasa senang sekaligus lega, kecuali Stella yang masih diliputi rasa bersalah. Uran sampai melompat memeluk Astro saking senangnya dia melihat Astro yang sudah sadar.

Pandangan Astro tertuju pada Stella. Gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajah. Astro meminta yang lain untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua sementara. Biarpun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Dr. O'Shay, Uran, dan Yuko pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Maaf, Astro," ucap Stella pelan.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Stella." Astro berjalan mendekati Stella. "Tapi, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bertindak senekat itu? Pergi ke tempat mereka sendirian. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengalahkan mereka sendiri, 'kan?"

Stella mengepal kuat tangannya. Semua dugaan Astro memang benar. "Aku melakukannya karena tidak ingin kau menghadapi mereka. Kau tidak bisa melawan mereka karena masih menganggap mereka manusia biarpun tindakan mereka memakan korban. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Tapi, tindakanmu itu berbahaya. Kau bisa terbunuh. Aku lebih tidak menginginkan hal itu!" Astro memegang kedua tangan Stella. "Kumohon, Stella, jangan lakukan lagi! Kumohon! Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

Tatapan Astro membuat Stella tidak berkutik. Dia tidak bisa menolak, tapi juga tidak bisa berjanji. "Aku janji," jawabnya pada akhirnya yang dia sudah yakini pasti tidak akan bisa ditepatinya.

Astro memeluknya erat. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Stella. Aku tidak ingin kau juga sampai terluka." Dia memandang wajah Stella yang agak tertegun setelah mendengar ucapannya. "Berikutnya, kita bertarung bersama. Aku memang tidak akan berani melukai mereka, tapi aku akan berusaha membantumu agar mereka kesulitan melancarkan serangan."

Stella tersenyum. Dia membalas pelukan Astro. Dia tidak ingin melepasnya kalau saja Dr. O'Shay tidak mengetuk pintu, mengingatkan waktunya makan siang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Serangan dari Seven Apostles masih berlanjut. Semakin hari semakin parah. Hampir mirip perang. Sekarang sudah tiga hari berlalu. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan mereda. Kerusakan kota sudah semakin parah. Korban pun sudah banyak berjatuhan. Semua orang jadi dilanda ketakutan. Para penduduk yang tempat tinggalnya terkena serangan terpaksa mengungsi.

Astro memandang kondisi lokasi pertempuran dengan tatapan tersedih yang pernah Stella lihat. Yang dilawannya kali ini bukanlah Organisasi Anti-Robot lagi. Ini jauh lebih parah. Serangan dilancarkan tanpa pandang bulu. Biarpun dari pertempuran ini membuat manusia dan robot yang sering bersenggangan, kini bekerja sama penuh, tapi kalau pertempuran tidak segera diselesaikan, hal itu tidak akan bertahan. Ada kemungkinan akan muncul konflik saling menyalahkan karena ada banyak perbedaan kemampuan.

Stella menghampiri Astro yang masih terdiam di salah satu atap gedung. Dia menyentuh pundaknya. Astro menoleh. Tatapannya tidak berubah. Dia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Untuk pertamakalinya aku melihat kekacauan seperti ini," ucapnya.

"Aku juga," kata Stella.

"Aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir."

"Semuanya punya harapan yang sama."

"Apakah semua ini akan diakhiri harus dengan kematian musuh?"

Stella terdiam sejenak. "Bisa juga begitu,"

Astro berbalik menghadap Stella. "Tidak bisakah tanpa melakukan hal itu?"

"Tergantung apakah musuh juga bisa berpikiran sama. Tapi, melihat tindakan mereka sejauh ini, kurasa itu sulit."

Astro tertunduk. "Aku tidak ingin bertarung. Itu satu-satunya hal yang paling kubenci. Apalagi sampai seperti ini!"

"Aku juga benci pertarungan biarpun aku hebat dalam melakukannya untuk kalangan manusia sekarang," kata Stella jujur. Melihat Astro sedih karena pertempuran ini, dia pun jadi membencinya juga. Kalau sebelumnya, dia tidak menyukai ataupun membenci. Dia hanya bertarung untuk melindungi Astro.

Alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga Stella berbunyi. Inspektur Tawashi memanggilnya untuk datang ke kantor polisi.

-x-

"Ini yang berhasil didapatkan dari robot mata-mata yang kami kirim."

Inspektur Tawashi memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang agak tidak jelas gambarnya. Tapi, cukup jelas untuk memperlihatkan cirinya. Seseorang yang dipastikan seorang perempuan berpenampilan serba putih. Mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambutnya dikuncir dua. Mirip Stella, tapi kedua kuncirannya sama panjang. Tidak seperti Stella yang pendek sebelah. Secara keseluruhan bisa dibilang seperti lawannya Stella yang serba hitam.

"White Rock Shooter." Nama itu yang langsung teringat oleh Stella. Mengingat namanya adalah Black Rock Shooter, dan gambar di dalam foto itu seperti lawan dari dirinya, pastilah itu adalah White Rock Shooter.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Inspektur Tawashi.

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu dari informasi yang kudapatkan dari XNFE. Seperti halnya Astro yang pernah mendapat informasi darinya kalau Seven Apostles tidak lagi bekerja pada Organisasi Anti-Robot."

"Sepertinya XNFE suka membantu kita," kata Astro.

"Itu karena dia suka padamu," ucap Stella dengan tenangnya.

Suasana mendadak hening. Astro yang paling mematung.

Inspektur Tawashi berdehem. "Lalu... Informasi apa lagi yang kau dapatkan darinya?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"White Rock Shooter adalah yang paling kuat," jawab Stella.

Tangan Inspektur Tawashi bergerak, kaget, tapi tidak dengan ekspresinya.

"Anda bisa ingat seperti apa kekuatan MEFE dan MZMA. Jadi, bisa dibayangkan seperti apa kekuatannya," lanjut Stella. "Anggota lain sampai takut padanya."

Inspektur Tawashi menghela nafas. "Ini semakin parah saja," keluhnya.

"Selain itu," Stella menambahkan, "dia juga adalah orang yang terlibat proyek Black Rock Shooter. Dari dialah Seven Apostles mengetahui mengenai serum penguat. Dan tentu saja, dia pun menggunakannya. Hanya reaksi yang diperlihatkan lebih besar dari anggota yang lain."

Inspektur Tawashi kembali menghela nafas. Dia terlihat depresi dan juga lelah. Tekanan yang diberikan Seven Apostles terlalu mirip perang skala dunia. Dia pasti belum pernah mengalami masalah sampai sebesar itu. Sangat terlihat jelas.

"Itu menambah berita buruk hari ini," ujarnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah map dari laci mejanya. Diletakkannya di depan Stella. "Ini data informasi yang kudapat dari beberapa pihak keamanan di luar kota."

Stella melihat isi map tersebut. Astro juga ikut melihat. Banyak wilayah yang ditandai garis-garis merah.

"Garis merah adalah tanda daerah yang diserang," jelas Inspektur Tawashi. "Serangan Seven Apostles telah menyebar. Sangat luas. Hanya dalam waktu singkat."

Astro terkejut saat melihat jumlah tempat yang diserang. "Sebanyak ini tempat yang diserang dalam hitungan hari?"

"Begitulah kenyataannya, Astro." Inspektur Tawashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghadap ke jendela. "Mereka harus segera dihentikan total. Aku khawatir mereka bisa mengambil alih dunia dalam hitungan bulan. Sayangnya persenjataan kita tidaklah cukup kuat untuk bisa melampaui prajurit mesin mereka. Dr. O'Shay sudah berusaha semampunya untuk menyelidiki persenjataan robot mereka yang berhasil kita dapatkan, tapi persenjataan mereka itu terlalu rumit sehingga kita tidak bisa tahu mengenai kelemahan senjata itu."

"Kita bisa mempelajarinya dari cara kerja mereka," ujar Stella. Inspektur Tawashi langsung berbalik lagi menghadap Stella. "Bagian yang dijadikan penembak senjata merupakan bagian yang paling rawan. Persendiannya juga rawan serangan. Kita bisa menyerang bagian itu. Mereka memang punya senjata dengan teknologi yang jauh berbeda dengan kita, tapi tetap saja bermanfaat atau tidak, tergantung bagaimana cara menggunakannya."

Inspektur Tawashi tertegun sejenak. "Kau benar," sahutnya. "Semuanya tergantung bagaimana menggunakannya. Semoga itu bisa menyemangati pasukan. Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau saat ini mereka sudah mulai kehilangan semangat karena jumlah lawan yang tidak berkurang?"

"Ya," jawab Stella. Dia sudah melihatnya dalam perjalanan. Pasukan yang lebih banyak terdiri dari manusia mulai kehilangan semangat. Mereka mulai takut tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama karena musuh sama sekali tidak terlihat berkurang. Musuh bahkan sudah memperluas area serangan. Siapa yang semangatnya tidak akan jatuh setelah mendengar hal itu?

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan, kami permisi. Kami masih harus berpatroli," kata Stella.

Inspektur Tawashi mempersilakan. Hanya itu yang ingin dia bicarakan untuk saat ini. Astro dan Stella beranjak meninggalkan ruangan polisi itu.

-x-

Tak ada yang bicara sejak keluar dari kantor polisi. Stella dan Astro terus berjalan dalam diam.

Stella melirik Astro yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan wajah tertunduk cemas. Robot itu pasti memikirkan mengenai area serangan Seven Apostles yang meluas. Stella juga memikirkannya, tapi tidak seserius Astro.

"Mau coba memeriksa ke markas mereka lagi?" tanya Stella. Dia kepikiran untuk melakukannya untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut mengenai perkembangan pasukan Seven Apostles.

Astro menatap terkejut. Langkahnya sampai terhenti. "Bukannya berbahaya?"

Stella berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Astro. Dia memandang Astro. "Kau ingin semua ini segera diakhiri sebelum bertambah parah, 'kan? Kita pasti bisa mencari caranya dengan mendatangi langsung tempat mereka. XNFE tidak lagi menemui kita. Kurasa dia sudah tidak bisa lagi pergi secara bebas sejak kedatangan kita sebelumnya."

"Apa dia ketahuan?" tanya Astro cemas.

Stella menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Ada kemungkinan begitu," jawabnya. "Semoga saja tidak terjadi. Karena kalau sampai dia ketahuan, bisa saja dia dibunuh."

Astro terpaku. Dia begitu syok.

Stella melangkah kembali mendekati robot kesayangannya itu. Dia memeluknya sambil mengusap punggungnya. Dia mencoba menenangkanya. "Kita belum tahu keadaannya, 'kan? Jadi, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu." Dia menatap wajah Astro. "Mengerti?"

Astro mengangguk. Dia sedikit memaksa senyum.

-x-

"Akhirnya ketemu!"

Stella dan Astro baru saja tiba ketika tiba-tiba saja Dr. O'Shay berseru senang. Mereka terkejut dan juga heran melihat reaksi yang tidak biasa dari ilmuan itu.

"Ada apa, Doktor?" tanya Astro seraya menghampiri Dr. O'Shay bersama Stella.

Dr. O'Shay berbalik dari meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi oleh bagian-bagian tubuh robot milik Seven Apostles yang dibongkarnya. Senyum keberhasilannya masih belum hilang. "Aku berhasil menemukan bagaimana robot ini digerakkan. Robot ini digerakkan dari jarak jauh oleh sebuah sistem pengendali."

"Maksud Anda seperti robot _remote control_?" tanya Stella.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Dr. O'Shay. "Aku tinggal mencari lokasi dari mana sinyal pengendalinya dikirimkan." Dia menuju salah satu komputernya. _Keyboard_-nya diketik cepat. "Agak sulit karena sinyalnya berbeda dengan yang digunakan oleh kita pada umumnya. Tapi, aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara melacaknya dengan bantuan alat dari robot yang kubongkar itu."

Layar monitor besar dihadapan mereka menampilkan peta dengan sebuah titik merah yang merupakan lokasi sinyal yang dicari berasal. Dr. O'Shay mengkerutkan dahinya bingung melihat lokasi tersebut.

"Ini aneh. Bukannya di sana tidak ada apa-apa?"

Stella memperhatikan lebih seksama. "Doktor, tak jauh dari tempat itu ada lokasi markas Seven Apostles, 'kan?"

Astro baru menyadarinya. "Benar juga. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari markas mereka. Apa mungkin ruang bawah tanah?"

"Kelihatannya begitu," sahut Dr. O'Shay. "Itu artinya, kalau mau menghentikan sistem pengendaliannya, kita harus masuk ke markas mereka."

"Itu artinya saranku yang tadi benar," kata Stella, melirik Astro. Mengingatkan pada pembicaraan mereka sebelum ke tempat Dr. O'Shay.

"Aku tidak menyangka benar-benar memasuki tempat itu lagi," keluh Astro. Dia sama sekali tidak mau masuk ke sana lagi. Dia pernah bilang kalau tempat itu sempat membuatnya bingung saat mencari Stella beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Memangnya seperti apa bagian dalam tempat itu?" tanya Dr. O'Shay penasaran. Dia belum diberi tahu apa-apa mengenai tempat itu.

"Tempat itu seperti dimensi lain!" jawab Astro. "Banyak gear, reruntuhan, belum lagi warna lantai seperti pola papan catur. Begitu ke ruangan lain, di sana ada jurang tak berdasar. Dengan jembatan bercabang ke beberapa tempat."

"Kau belum lihat tempat lainnya lagi yang kumasuki," kata Stella. "Di sana rupanya di luar ruangan dengan cuaca bersalju."

Astro dan Dr. O'Shay terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

"Tempat itu benar-benar aneh," ucap Astro kemudian pada Dr. O'Shay. "Sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

Dr. O'Shay masih terdiam, mencoba mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh mereka berdua itu.

"Aku memang masih belum bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya apa yang kalian katakan. Tapi, karena mereka punya teknologi yang berbeda dengan kita, kurasa itu bisa saja mereka lakukan."

"Dari yang telah kita lihat, tempat mereka lebih parah dari labirin," kata Stella. "Akan lebih sulit menemukan tempat sistem pengendali mereka berada. Setidaknya kita harus mencari petanya. Itu pun kalau tempat itu memang dipetakan."

"Aku tidak yakin tempat membingungkan itu dipetakan," ucap Astro, sangat ragu.

"Itu artinya satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memasuki langsung tempat itu," kata Stella. "Sebelum itu, kita periksa dulu dari luar lokasi yang terdeteksi itu."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Stella dan Astro berangkat menuju lokasi terdeteksinya sinyal pengendali. Stella menggunakan pesawat hitamnya dan Astro terbang di sampingnya. Lokasi yang dituju ternyata merupakan kawasan hutan yang cukup lebat. Masih ada banyak hewan liar yang berkeliaran di sana. Padahal dekat dengan markas Seven Apostles, tapi kondisi di sana tenang-tenang saja.

Pesawat hanya direndahkan serendah mungkin di hutan karena tidak ada daerah lapang yang bisa digunakan untuk mendarat. Stella menyalakan auto pilot, lalu keluar dari pesawat dengan melompatinya. Dia mendarat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain hingga tiba di bawah. Hewan-hewan pengerat berlarian ke sarang mereka saat Stella lewat.

Astro sudah menunggu di bawah dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sana. Sampai menggunakan penglihatan _X-Ray_ milik Astro pun tidak ditemukan apa-apa. Semuanya kosong. Tanda-tanda ada bangunan pun tidak ada.

"Terlacaknya dari sini, 'kan? Kenapa bisa tidak ada apa-apa?" Astro merasa heran.

"Itu artinya...," Stella berbalik menghadap ke arah di mana lokasi markas Seven Apostles berada. "ada di dalam bangunan itu."

"Tapi, luas bangunannya tidak sampai di sini," kata Astro. "Ruang bawah tanah juga tidak ada. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada di dalam bangunan?"

"Kau ingat kalau aku tadi bilang di dalam sana ada pintu yang menuju luar ruangan yang bersalju? Ada pintu ke dimensi lain di dalam sana. Dengan kata lain, bangunan itu jauh lebih luas dari kelihatannya."

"Jujur, aku semakin bingung saja dengan musuh kita ini. Mereka selalu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami secara logika. Kekuatan mereka, senjata mereka, sekarang markas mereka."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang, kita ke sana saja."

Astro terbang dengan hati-hati menuju markas Seven Apostles. Stella bergantung di tangan Astro. Dia tidak menggunakan pesawatnya karena terlalu mencolok.

Setibanya di gerbang yang seharusnya sudah hancur terakhir kali mereka kunjungi, mereka memencet tombol pada alat komunikasi mereka yang terpasang di telinga mereka. Mengaktifkannya. Alat itu dibuat oleh Dr. O'Shay yang paling cepat dengan memanfaatkan alat pemancar sinyal dari robot penyerang agar bisa terhubung keluar bangunan. Sebab kalau menggunakan alat komunikasi biasa, tidak bisa menghubungi keluar.

Sebenarnya bisa atau tidaknya menggunakan alat itu di dalam bangunan markas Seven Apostles, barulah teori. Sekarang waktunya membuktikan teori tersebut.

"Dr. O'Shay, bisa dengar kami?" panggil Stella.

_"Sangat jelas,"_ jawab Dr. O'Shay. _"Baguslah kalau ternyata bisa. Sekarang coba aktifkan kameranya."_

Stella dan Astro mengaktifkan kamera yang juga terpasang pada alat komunikasi mereka. Dr. O'Shay ingin melihat juga apa yang ada di dalam sana.

_"Gambarnya sangat jelas."_

"Baiklah, kami akan masuk sekarang."

_"Apa kalian yakin akan masuk berdua saja ke sana?"_ Dr. O'Shay terdengar sangat mencemaskan mereka.

"Hanya kami berdua yang tahu seperti apa di dalam sana. Memang kami belum jauh menjelajahi, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi kami untuk terbiasa dengan bagian dalamnya."

Tak ada tanggapan lagi dari Dr. O'Shay.

"Kami masuk!"

Stella dan Astro membuka pintu. Mereka langsung membidikkan senjata mereka ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi, mereka tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka. Ruangannya hampir tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka berlari masuk menuju pintu ruang jembatan dengan jurang yang tak terlihat dasarnya.

Ruangan itu masih sama. Jadi, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari pintu yang menuju keluar bangunan yang bersalju yang Stella maksud. Lalu, mereka lanjut perjalanan menuju pintu tersebut. Beberapa robot muncul menghalangi. Dengan mudahnya, mereka mengalahkan para robot itu.

Stella yang berlari, melompat ke lantai depan pintu. Astro yang terbang mendarat di sebelah Stella. Mereka berlari masuk bersama ke pintu yang satu-satunya berada di hadapan mereka itu. Tempat di balik pintu tersebut masih sama dengan yang Stella ceritakan. Tempat itu bersalju. Astro terkesima melihatnya. Dr. O'Shay juga begitu.

"Benar-benar bersalju," kagum Astro. Dia menadah beberapa butir salju di tangannya sambil menatap langit mendung tak bercelah yang tak membiarkan cahaya matahari lewat.

"Kita periksa ke balik reruntuhan itu," Stella menunjuk ke reruntuhan tinggi yang berada di depan mereka.

Astro mengangguk. Stella naik ke puncak reruntuhan dengan melompat dari satu reruntuhan ke reruntuhan lain. Astro cukup dengan terbang saja. Mereka tiba bersama di puncak reruntuhan. Pemandangan tak terduga menanti mereka. Reruntuhan kota yang sudah ditinggal lama terbentang di hadapan mereka. Reruntuhannya bukan cuma karena termakan waktu, tapi juga seperti habis dilanda perang besar-besaran.

Astro terpaku. Stella tetap berwajah seperti biasa. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk terkejut menemukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan di dalam markas musuh.

Mereka turun dari reruntuhan. Lalu, berjalan perlahan memasuki kota. Mereka melihat-lihat sekitar. Kota itu benar-benar sepi, kacau, sangat tidak ada harapan untuk pulih. Bangunan-bangunan terlihat hampir rubuh. Puing-puing reruntuhan menutupi sebagian besar jalan. Kendaraan-kendaraan sudah seperti sampah yang siap dibuang.

"Apa alasan mereka membangun tempat seperti ini?" tanya Astro.

"Mungkin seperti inilah kondisi yang mereka inginkan dari serangan yang mereka lancarkan," jawab Stella.

"Ini terlalu mengerikan. Aku tidak ingin Kota Metro atau kota mana pun menjadi seperti ini," ucap Astro.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat menemukan mesin pengendalinya."

Stella berhenti saat melihat papan iklan besar di salah satu gedung bergambarkan seorang wanita cantik berambut putih panjang terurai dan bertuliskan "Sing Love". Cuma iklan itu saja yang terlihat paling utuh dari iklan-iklan lain yang terpasang.

_"Sing Love?"_ Dr. O'Shay terkejut. _"Ternyata di sana ada iklannya juga."_

"Anda tahu dia, Doktor?" tanya Astro.

_"Dia adalah penyanyi yang terkenal ketika aku masih remaja. Itu sudah lama sekali. Namun, begitu lagunya tidak lagi populer, dia tidak lagi terdengar kabarnya di media mana pun hingga sekarang."_

Stella tidak melepas pandangannya dari papan iklan itu. Dia merasa familiar dengan wajah penyanyi itu. Entah di mana. Dia tidak begitu ingat.

"Anda punya rekaman lagunya?" tanya Astro.

_"Sayangnya, tidak,"_ jawab Dr. O'Shay. _"Aku bukan penggemarnya saat itu. Aku cuma pernah mendengar lagu-lagunya dari radio dan televisi."_

"Kupikir Anda memilikinya karena Anda langsung tahu mengenai penyanyi itu," kata Astro.

_"Soalnya sejak tadi, aku baru melihat iklan miliknya saja yang merupakan iklan untuk media hiburan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya iklan alat dan jasa. Tidak ada film atau pun penyanyi lain."_

Kalau diperhatikan memang cuma iklan milik Sing Love yang merupakan iklan bertema media hiburan. Sisanya seperti yang dikatakan Dr. O'Shay. Kebanyakan gambarnya juga sudah tidak jelas.

Stella dan Astro kembali berjalan menyusuri kota.

Salju semakin lebat setiap waktunya. Stella tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Astro juga kesulitan melewatinya karena merasa saljunya mulai terasa berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Terpaksa mereka berteduh di sebuah bangunan toko. Pintunya ditutup rapat. Karena tidak ada listrik yang mengalir, senter yang dipasang juga pada alat komunikasi dinyalakan. Hanya milik Stella. Sedangkan Astro menggunakan senter dari matanya.

Stella berjalan menelusuri sebentar rak-rak toko yang berisi barang jualan. Kelihatannya masih utuh. Namun, untuk makanan, Stella menemukan tanggal kadaluarsanya sudah puluhan tahun lalu. Ia menunjukkannya pada Astro.

"Tanggal kadaluarsanya jauh sekali," komentar Astro terkejut.

"Sepertinya ini merupakan tiruan kota masa lalu. Tapi, diberi tambahan kehancuran," kata Stella, meletakkan kembali makanan kemasan yang diambilnya. "Selera yang bagus," sindirnya.

Mereka berjalan memeriksa bagian yang lain. Ada rak berisi majalah dan koran. Semuanya tentang Sing Love. Dia melihat seluruh sampul yang gambarnya sama dengan papan iklan.

_"Aku pernah melihat majalah itu. Itu majalah internasional yang diterbitkan saat popularitas Sing Love sedang tinggi-tingginya,"_ kata Dr. O'Shay.

Stella mengkerutkan dahinya. Dia mulai berfirasat kalau serangan Seven Apostles berhubungan dengan si penyanyi itu. Rambut putihnya juga mengingatkannya pada White Rock Shooter.

Iseng saja Stella membuka majalah itu. Di dalamnya benar-benar membahas Sing Love secara keseluruhan. Bagian fasion, modelnya adalah wanita itu juga. Salah satu pakaian yang digunakannya ada yang seperti pakaian dokter. Jas putih panjang yang hampir mencapai lututnya.

Stella jadi teringat. Dia mengingatnya. Wanita yang ikut bekerja di proyek Black Rock Shooter. Berambut putih panjang. Tampak menawan bagai model. Tidak salah lagi, wanita itu adalah Sing Love. Selain itu, cuma dia yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih namun tampak muda. Tidak seperti ilmuan lain yang beberapa orang rambutnya sudah memutih karena usia yang sudah tua.

White Rock Shooter adalah salah satu ilmuan yang bekerja pada proyek itu. Maka White Rock Shooter sebenarnya adalah Sing Love.

"Stella!" seru Astro.

Stella menoleh.

"Saljunya sudah reda!"

Majalah yang dipegangnya diletakkan lagi ke rak. Lalu, melangkah ke tempat Astro. Dia mengintip keluar melalui lubang kunci. Salju memang sudah tidak selebat tadi.

Stella hendak membuka pintu ketika dia merasakan sesuatu dari luar. Dia pun segera menarik Astro menjauh dari pintu.

Pintu ditembus oleh tembakan-tembakan laser.

"Kita dikepung," desis Stella. "Bersiaplah untuk bertempur, Astro."

Astro mengangguk.

Stella men-_charge_ meriamnya. "Mundur sebentar," pintanya pada Astro.

Astro mundur. Stella menembakkan meriamnya ke pintu dengan tembakan berkekuatan besar. Pintu, dinding, dan jendela hancur dibuatnya hingga menembus sampai dua gedung di depan. Para robot yang mengepung juga banyak yang kena dan hancur tak tersisa.

Stella menurunkan senjatanya. "Ayo!"

Astro yang sempat terdiam karena ini kedua kalinya melihat tembakan Stella yang berkekuatan sebesar itu, terbang melesat keluar dan menembak para robot yang masih tersisa. Stella menyusul dari belakang sambil menembak juga.

Mereka berdua terus bergerak hingga tiba di sebuah lorong. Mereka masuk. Udara hangat terasa berhembus dari dalam sana.

Astro berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "Mereka tidak lagi mengejar."

Stella juga berhenti dan melihat ke pintu masuk lorong. Para robot tidak ikut masuk hanya sampai di depan pintu saja mereka mengejar.

"Kita lanjut saja," ucapnya. "Tetap jangan lengah. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita temui di ujung lorong sana."

Astro mendarat. Lanjut berjalan di sebelah Stella.

Lorong yang mereka masuki ternyata lebih panjang dari yang diduga. Dindingnya sudah berlumut dan lampu yang menerangi berjarak jauh antara satu lampu dengan lampu lainnya. Pipa-pipa yang dipasang sepanjang lorong meneteskan air. Lantai lorong sampai ada yang tergenang air di beberapa tempat.

Ujung lorong akhirnya terlihat setelah beberapa menit menelusurinya. Di balik lorong ternyata lain lagi pemandangannya. Pemandangan hutan hujan yang lebat oleh pepohonan. Udaranya terasa hangat. Berlawanan dengan tempat sebelumnya yang sangat dingin.

Astro menatap kagum karena hutan itu terlihat begitu asri. Seperti tidak pernah disentuh oleh manusia. Ada kunang-kunang juga yang terlihat lebih terang dan besar dari kunang-kunang pada umumnya. Selain itu, munculnya di siang hari. Bukan malam.

"Kalau saja ini bukan di markas Seven Apostles, aku akan berlama-lama di sini," kata Astro. "Ini sangat indah. Benar, 'kan, Doktor?"

_"Ya, aku saja belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini."_ Dr. O'Shay tidak kalah kagum.

Stella melihat-lihat sekitar tanpa mempedulikan pemandangan hutan yang sedang dikagumi oleh Astro dan Dr. O'Shay. Ada bagian hutan yang membentuk jalan kecil di sebelah kirinya. Tidak ditumbunhi tanaman dan sedikit lebih rendah dari bagian lain.

"Lewat sini." Stella berjalan duluan.

Astro segera menyusul dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

Tak ada yang mencurigakan dari hutan yang mereka masuki itu. Begitu tenang dan damai. Hanya saja tidak ada hewan lain selain kunang-kunang. Stella bahkan tidak yakin kalau itu memang kunang-kunang biarpun Astro masih memandangi kunang-kunang itu dengan kagum.

"Doktor, apakah kami sudah dekat dengan tujuan?" tanya Stella.

_"Jaraknya sudah tidak jauh lagi. Berada tepat di depan kalian,"_ jawab Dr. O'Shay.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bisa melihatnya," kata Stella. Dia melihat ada dua robot besar yang sedang menghadang tak jauh di depan. Di belakang mereka ada sebuah pintu yang sudah tertutup tanaman merambat serta lumut hingga hampir tidak terlihat.

"Astro, kau urus yang kiri. Aku akan mengurus yang kanan."

Astro mengangguk. "Baik!"

Astro terbang secepat mungkin. Stella juga berlari dengan cepat. Astro menerjang robot yang berdiri di sebelah kiri. Robot itu terpental ke belakang. Robot yang satunya diserang oleh Stella dengan menikamkan pedangnya. Lubang bekas tikaman pedangnya, ditembak dengan Rock Cannon. Tubuh robot itu berlubang besar dan rubuh begitu saja.

Astro menarik kepala robot yang ditanganinya hingga terlepas. Karena masih bergerak juga, Astro menembaknya. Akhirnya robot itu tak bergerak lagi.

Pintu didekati. Tanaman-tanaman merambat yang menutupi pintu disingkirkan dengan cepat. Pintu yang sudah karat itu dibuka paksa karena agak macet. Debu-debu berjatuhan dari langit-langit di dalam ruangan yang agak gelap dan pengap serta agak lembab.

Mereka masuk dengan hati-hati. Ruangan itu tampaknya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Stella, itu!" Astro menunjuk pada sebuah mesin yang menyala di sisi ruangan. Mereka segera mendekat ke mesin itu.

Banyak tombol dan hanya ada layar kecil yang menunjukkan gambar gelombang. Mesin yang tampak tua karena penuh karatan dan berdebu. Cuma tombol dan layarnya saja yang bersih seperti baru.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat mesin seperti ini," ungkap Astro. "Bagaimana cara mengoperasikanya? Doktor, tahu caranya?"

_"Aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya. Sepertinya ini adalah mesin buatan sendiri yang tidak dipublikasikan,"_ kata Dr. O'Shay.

Stella meletakkan meriamnya di samping, disandarkan pada mesin. Lalu, dia mulai mengetik _keyboard _mesin. Dia melakukannya begitu saja. Seolah itu sudah tertanam di benaknya.

"Kau bisa mengoperasikannya?" Dr. O'Shay tercengang.

"Aku bisa begitu saja," jawab Stella. "Kurasa cara pengoperasiannya sudah ditanam di otakku."

Stella mengetik dengan seriusnya. Belum selesai pekerjaannya, Stella tiba-tiba berbalik sambil membidikkan senjatanya ke depan. Seorang pemuda berambut putih pendek dengan sedikit warna hitam yang membentuk garis. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam bergaris hijau. Di pinggangnya terdapat sabuk berisi peluru. Dia membawa senjata dengan dua moncong peluru. Tatapannya begitu dingin menusuk.

"Sangat tidak mengherankan kalau kalian bisa masuk berdua saja," ucapnya.

"Kau..."

"LLWO!" Robot merah jambu milik XNFE datang dari belakang si pemuda itu. "Apa yang ada di kepalamu dengan pergi begitu saja!? Aku kena marah SAHA karena ulahmu! Sekali lagi kalau kau melakukan hal itu, kupastikan kau menyesal selamanya!"

Robot itu kemudian melayang pergi dengan cepat.

"XNFE..." gumam Astro.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?" tanya Stella pada si pemuda yang dipanggil LLWO itu. Nama yang sama dengan yang pernah MEFE sebutkan sebelum akhirnya dia lenyap selamanya.

"Melenyapkan manusia," jawab LLWO dengan tenangnya.

"Kau sendiri manusia."

"Sudah tidak lagi. Itu hanya masa lalu."

"Tapi, tetap tidak menutupi kenyataan kau manusia. Lagipula kau memang terlahir sebagai manusia apa pun yang terjadi berikutnya."

"Berhentilah membicarakan itu!" LLWO terlihat sangat marah sekarang. "Aku membencinya. Aku muak dengan mereka. Mereka pantas dilenyapkan. Bukannya kau juga jadi seperti sekarang karena ulah tidak berperikemanusiaan mereka? Mengubahmu menjadi senjata hidup tanpa alasan yang jelas. Selalu menganggap penelitian merupakan hal utama."

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Stella cepat. "Yang penting adalah yang sekarang."

"Maksudmu melindungi manusia?"

"Melindungi orang yang kusayang."

LLWO menatap berang. Dia tiba-tiba lenyap. Bukan karena menghilang, melainkan bergerak cepat. Seperti MEFE. Dia muncul di hadapan Stella dan memukul meriamnya hingga terpental ke atas. LLWO hendak menembak, tapi Astro sudah menembaknya duluan yang berhasil dihindari tepat waktu dengan gerakannya yang sangat cepat itu.

LLWO muncul di udara. Dia melepaskan beberapa bola listrik. Bola itu awalnya terlihat bergerak perlahan, namun mendadak bola-bola itu melesat cepat satu persatu ke arah Stella dan Astro. Keduanya menghindari secepat mungkin. Bola-bola itu tidak ada yang berhasil kena.

Stella membalas tembakan. Semuanya berhasil dihindari. Astro membantu menembak. Itu tetap tidak berhasil mengenainya.

"Gerakannya harus dihentikan dulu!" kata Astro.

"Alihkan perhatiannya!" seru Stella.

Astro terbang mengejar LLWO yang terus menghilang dan muncul dengan cepat. Dia menembak dengan susah payah karena pemuda itu tidak bisa berhenti. Ujung-ujungnya malah Astro yang terkena tembakannya. Robot itu jatuh menghantam lantai.

Stella yang sudah membidiknya dengan senjata snipernya, Snipe Stun, menembak LLWO yang sempat terdiam karena menyerang Astro. LLWO jatuh tak bisa bergerak. Stella mengembalikan senjatanya menjadi Rock Cannon, lalu segera men-_charge_. Tembakan pun dilepas mengenai pemuda itu.

LLLWO terhempas ke belakang. Tubuhnya menghantam tumpukan barang-barang yang ada di belakangnya.

Stella menghampiri Astro yang masih terduduk. Dia membantunya berdiri.

"Apa dia kalah?" tanya Astro.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Stella.

Barang-barang yang dihantam LLWO bergerak. Pemuda itu keluar dari tumpukan barang-barang yang menindihnya. Dia membidikkan senjatanya. Stella refleks melakukannya juga. Begitu pun Astro. Mereka mulai saling menembak dengan tembakan beruntun. Tembakan mereka saling berbenturan. Ada yang tembakannya melewati mereka, tapi semua tetap diam di tempat dan terus menembak.

LLWO kalah tanding. Tembakannya berhenti karena dia terkena tembakan milik Stella.

Stella mengeluarkan pedangnya. Api biru muncul di mata kirinya. Dia berlari cepat ke depan dan menebas tubuh LLWO. Pemuda itu tumbang seketika.

Stella mendekatinya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Kau tidak menghabisiku?"

"Tidak ada gunanya melakukannya." Stella berjalan menjauhinya. Api biru di matanya menghilang. Dia kembali lagi mengurusi komputer.

"Kita biarkan saja dia begitu?" tanya Astro.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?" Stella berbalik bertanya.

Astro melihat LLWO dengan pandangan tidak tega melihatnya dalam kondisi sekarat seperti itu dan membiarkannya.

Astro berlari menghampiri LLWO. Pemuda itu terlihat tertidur dengan tenang. Stella menyusulnya. Lalu memeriksa denyut nadi LLWO yang terlihat tidur itu.

"Dia tewas," ucapnya.

Astro syok seketika. Tangannya mengepal. Dia terlihat ingin menangis, namun sebagai robot, dia tidak punya air mata. Tak lama setelah itu, tubuh LLWO lenyap hanya meninggalkan pakaian dan senjatanya saja.

"Astro...," tegur Stella karena Astro diam saja.

Robot itu tetap diam.

"Mau sampai kapan melihatnya seperti itu?"

Mereka berdua menoleh. XNFE sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Tidak perlu menatapnya seperti itu. Itu adalah pilihannya," sambung XNFE.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Astro.

"Sejak awal dia memang ingin mati. Tapi, dia tidak mau mati karena bunuh diri. Makanya dia mencari lawan yang dia anggap bisa membunuhnya." XNFE berjalan semakin mendekat. "Dia sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup sejak kami pertama bertemu. Biarpun sudah memiliki kekuatan besar, tetap saja itu tidak membuat niatnya untuk mati hilang."

"Tapi, dengan cara harus dibunuh oleh orang lain..." Tangan Astro semakin mengepal kuat. Wajahnya semakin tertunduk.

"Setiap orang punya pemikiran yang berbeda-beda."

Stella mengusap kepala Astro. Mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang.

XNFE melihat ke mesin pengendali yang berada di sebelahnya. "Kalian ingin menghentikan para robot? Itu tidak akan berguna lagi sekarang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Stella.

"Karena White Rock Shooter sudah mengaktifkan alat pengendali lain. Alat di sini sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan para robot. Alat itu... adalah tubuhnya sendiri."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Tubuhnya sendiri?" Astro tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin menggunakan tubuh sendiri sebagai alat pengendali?

"Dengan kata lain, kalian harus membunuhnya untuk menghentikan para robot," kata XNFE. "Karena selama dia masih hidup, para robot akan terus aktif. Kalau kalian menunggu sampai bahan bakar mereka habis, percuma saja karena para robot sudah dipersiapkan untuk aktif selama beberapa puluh tahun. Kalian pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan selama itu, 'kan?"

Melihat LLWO yang tewas karena luka serangan Stella saja, Astro sudah tidak tahan. Sekarang mereka benar-benar harus sengaja membunuh orang lain lagi? Biarpun itu untuk menghentikan para robot, tapi kalau sampai membunuh, Astro sangat tidak menginginkannya.

"Benar-benar tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Astro. Dia sangat berharap kalau ada cara lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan membunuh.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara," jawab XNFE. "Aku sudah mencoba mencari cara lain karena tahu kau tidak akan suka cara itu. Tapi, hanya itu yang ada."

Astro tertunduk. Membunuh? Pada robot yang mirip manusia saja, dia tidak mau melakukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja," kata Stella. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Astro mendongak cepat menatap Stella. "Tapi, Stella..."

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, Astro. Dan kita juga harus cepat. Keadaan semakin buruk setiap waktunya."

Astro jadi semakin bimbang saja. Pilihannya terlalu berat. Kalau tidak dikalahkan segera, banyak orang yang akan menjadi korban. Kenapa pilihannya harus begitu?

"Doktor, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya pada Dr. O'Shay.

Dr. O'Shay tidak menjawab. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas saja. Beliau juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi karena ancaman kehancuran sudah di depan mata.

Sesosok makhluk peti berwujud seperti grim reaper tiba-tiba menjebol langit-langit dan mengurung XNFE di dalam bedannya yang berupa peti itu.

"XNFE!" pekik Astro.

XNFE menjerit-jerit panik sambil memukul-mukul dalam peti. "Astro! Tolong! Keluarkan aku! Astro!"

Stella mencoba menembak makhluk peti itu dengan senjatanya, tapi tidak mempan. Makhluk itu malah berhasil kabur dengan cepat. Stella dan Astro hendak mengejar, saat robot-robot kecil mengepung mereka. Mereka menghancurkan para robot itu secepat mungkin. Sebab kalau sampai XNFE sepanik itu, itu artinya akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Astro, awas!" seru Stella.

Astro terlambat sadar. Kakinya tertembak oleh salah satu robot. Jetnya mati. Dia jatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Stella berlari ke tempat Astro. Api biru muncul di mata kirinya. Dengan cepat dia menembak dan menebas para robot hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Api birunya dipadamkan. Dia menghampiri Astro. Diperiksanya kaki Astro.

"Jetmu rusak. Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

"Kurasa begitu." Astro mencoba berdiri. Tidak begitu sakit. Tapi, dia tidak bisa terbang lagi sampai jetnya diperbaiki. "Bagaimana kita bisa mengejar XNFE?"

Stella mengaktifkan pengendali jarak jauh pesawatnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara ledakan. Pesawat hitam milik Stella terbang mendekat di atas mereka. Stella memeluk pinggang Astro, dia kemudian melompat ke atas pesawat. Kokpit dibuka. Mereka masuk. Astro duduk di kursi kemudi belakang. Sedangkan Stella duduk di kursi kemudi depan.

Pesawat melaju cepat ke arah XNFE dibawa pergi. Pengejaran tetap tidak pernah mulus. Pesawat mereka diikuti oleh robot besar, jauh lebih besar dari pesawat mereka, yang bentuknya mirip kelabang. Robot itu menembak-nembak mereka.

"Pegangan," titah Stella.

Pesawat menukik tajam ke bawah. Robot yang mengejar mereka juga ikut menukik mengejar mereka dengan cepat. Setelah hampir mendekati tanah, Stella tiba-tiba menarik setir. Pesawat langsung terbang ke atas. Robot yang mengejar mereka, menghantam tanah karena tidak bisa mengikuti.

Kejar-kejaran belum selesai. Beberapa robot kecil ikut mereka mengekar sambil menembak. Stella mengemudikan pesawatnya dengan cepat menghindari tembakan. Pesawat sampai berputar 360 derajat ke samping berkali-kali untuk menghindarinya.

Stella menukik tajam pesawatnya ke atas dengan cepat dan memutar ke belakang para robot yang mengejarnya. Dia menembakkan rudal pada para robot itu. Semuanya hancur tak tersisa.

Makhluk peti yang membawa XNFE akhirnya terlihat dari kejauhan. Makhluk itu memasuki sebuah pintu besar yang langsung tertutup setelah melewatinya.

Stella kembali menembakkan rudal ke pintu itu. Pintunya lenyap. Namun, mereka tidak menyangka ada yang menanti dibaliknya. Dua robot meriam yang menembak dibalik asap ledakan. Tembakannya mengenai sayap pesawat. Pesawat berguncang kuat. Terpaksa pesawat mendarat darurat tidak jauh dari pintu. Pendaratan juga tidak mulus. Pepohonan rusak, meninggalkan jejak tanah dari hasil terseretnya pesawat.

Alarm berbunyi, menandakan ada serangan. Kokpit dibuka paksa. Stella dan Astro segera keluar secepat mungkin. Pesawat mereka ditembak oleh robot kelabang lain yang entah muncul dari mana. Stella memeluk Astro erat di saat angin ledakan menghempaskan mereka cukup jauh.

Mereka belum bisa tenang. Banyak robot meriam dan robot-robot kecil yang berdatangan memburu mereka. Mereka berlari sambil mengendap-endap di antara pepohonan untuk menghindari perburuan. Sekarang mereka tidak bisa melawan karena jumlah musuh yang terlalu banyak.

Mereka bersembunyi di sebuah turunan terjal yang tidak terlalu dalam. Para robot yang mengejar mereka melewati tempat mereka begitu saja tanpa tahu mereka sedang bersembunyi.

"Keadaan semakin buruk saja," bisik Astro.

"Mereka tahu kita mengejar XNFE, jadi mereka sudah bersiap-siap," kata Stella.

"Kira-kira dibawa ke mana dia?" tanya Astro.

"Mungkin ke tempat White Rock Shooter," jawab Stella. "Kalau memang benar begitu, kita bisa sekalian menghadapinya."

"Kau benar-benar akan membunuhnya?" tanya Astro. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau Stella membunuh apa pun alasannya sejak awal.

"Kalau memang keadaan menuntut begitu," jawab Stella.

Astro tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Hanya terdiam menunduk. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia ucapkan untuk menanggapi keputusan Stella.

"Ayo," Stella menarik tangan Astro pergi dari tempat persembunyian setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi musuh yang mengejar mereka.

Mereka menuju pintu masuk. Mereka menyerang secara tiba-tiba kedua robot meriam yang berjaga. Stella menembak ujung moncong meriam sehingga tubuh robot itu hancur.

Astro berlari ke bawah moncong. Dia mencengkeram kuat moncong meriam, lalu membantingnya sekuat tenaga. Robot itu tak lagi bergerak.

Mereka kembali berlari masuk ke dalam pintu. Di balik pintu terdapat jalan yang cukup lebar dan diapit dua dinding tinggi. Makhluk peti yang membawa XNFE terlihat sudah berada jauh di ujung jalan.

"Dia terlalu jauh untuk dikejar," kata Astro.

"Astro," Stella menunjuk ke samping. Ada motor berukuran cukup besar dengan perlengkapan senjata pada bagian depannya. "Kita gunakan itu."

Motor dinaiki mereka. Stella yang menyetir. Astro duduk di belakangnya. Stella dengan lancarnya menekan-nekan tombol yang berada di tengah kemudi. Motor pun menyala.

"Pegangan yang kuat," titah Stella. Dia menarik pedal gas. Motor pun melaju kencang. Astro mau tidak mau memeluk erat pinggang Stella.

Robot-robot yang tadi mengejar, sudah menyusul mereka dari belakang. Mereka menembak. Stella mengemudikan motornya dengan lincah menghindari semua tembakan.

"Aku akan menembak mereka!" Astro membidikkan senjatanya ke belakang, menembak satu per satu para robot yang mengejar mereka.

Tak kurang dari lima menit, mereka sudah sampai di ujung jalan. Ada pintu lagi di depan sana yang tertutup. Ukurannya jauh lebih besar dan berukiran. Stella tidak menghentikan laju motornya. Dia menembak pintu tersebut dengan meriamnya. Pintu berlubang besar. Stella mempercepat laju motornya. Mereka melewati pintu melalui lubang itu.

Robot berbentuk roda mencoba ikut masuk, tapi ukurannya terlalu besar untuk lubang dan tersangkut. Robot-robot lain jadi tidak bisa masuk karena terhalang. Stella pun merem motornya.

Astro turun dari motor duluan. Pengalaman petamanya menaiki motor sungguh tidak bisa dianggap biasa. Yang mengendarainya gadis manusia dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sangat lincah menghindari tembakan. Jarang ada manusia sekarang yang bisa melakukan hal itu, terutama perempuan.

Stella juga turun dari motor. Mereka melihat ruangan yang kini mereka masuki. Seperti di luar angkasa. Langit gelap dan dipenuhi bintang. Hanya ada satu jalan yang merupakan lantai berpola papan catur yang jelas-jelas melayang tanpa penyangga di bawahnya atau di atasnya. Di pinggirnya terdapat pilar-pilar yang berjejer.

Makhluk peti yang membawa XNFE tidak terlihat di mana pun. Karena cuma ada satu jalan, mereka berlari menelusurinya.

Mereka berhenti saat melihat ada seorang pria berambut putih yang menaiki robot besar. Di sebelahnya ada makhluk peti. Mereka bisa mendengar suara XNFE yang masih meronta.

"XNFE!" pekik Astro.

"Astro!" XNFE berteriak keras dari dalam peti.

"Kalian mau menolongnya? Baik sekali," sindir si pria yang berada di robotnya itu.

"SAHA! Kaukah itu? Apa maksudnya ini? Keluarkan aku! SAHA!" Pukulan XNFE semakin keras dari dalam.

"Untuk apa aku menolong penghianat."

XNFE terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku memintamu untuk pergi mengwasi, tapi kau malah memberikan informasi pada mereka."

XNFE semakin terdiam.

"Kau pikir kami tidak tahu? Kami sengaja diam saja untuk memberimu kesempatan. Tapi, kau sudah menyia-nyiakannya. Jangan harap kau diberi kesempatan lagi. Sekarang temuilah White Rock Shooter. Dia sudah menunggumu."

XNFE jadi kembali panik. "Jangan! Jangan bawa aku padanya! Kumohon jangan! Astro, tolong!"

Peti grim reaper itu melayang pergi ke jalan di belakang SAHA. Semacam pagar cahaya turun dari langit menutupi sekitar, menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Kalian masih ingin menolongnya? Coba saja," tantang SAHA.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Stella berlari maju. Astro menembak di tempat dengan tembakan beruntun. SAHA menghalangi tembakan Astro dengan tangannya. Stella menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melompat tinggi ke udara dan menembak SAHA dengan tembakan berkekuatan besar dari udara. Tembakannya bisa ditahan juga, tapi tubuhnya termundur cukup jauh ke belakang.

SAHA baru mau menurunkan tangan robotnya, namun Stella sudah menyerangnya lagi dengan tebasan pedang. SAHA menangkis lagi serangan gadis itu. Dia mendorong pedang Stella. Gadis berpenampilan serba hitam itu salto ke belakang di udara dan mendarat dengan mulus.

Tanpa disadari, Astro sudah berada di sebelah salah satu kakinya. Robot itu memegangnya kuat-kuat, lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga. SAHA terlempar hingga menabrak pagar pembatas yang dipasangnya.

Stella langsung berlari dan melompat ke atas SAHA sambil memegang pedang hitamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya ditangkap sebelum berhasil menyerangnya. Dia dilempar keras ke samping. Tubuhnya menghantam pagar pembatas.

"Stella!" Astro hendak menolongnya, tapi tubuhnya dihantam keras oleh kepalan tangan robot SAHA dari belakang. Lantai di bawahnya sampai berkawah.

SAHA menyeringai penuh kemenganan, tapi seringainya mendadak hilang ketika tangannya bergerak diangkat oleh Astro. Langsung saja Astro membantingnya lagi ke depan. Lalu, dia melemparnya lagi ke samping untuk kedua kalinya hingga menghantam pagar pembatas. SAHA menggeram marah.

Stella sudah kembali berdiri dan mengambil meriamnya yang sempat dia tinggalkan sebentar karena ingin menyerang SAHA dengan pedang saja. Dia mengubah senjatanya menjadi peluncur rudal. Dia menembak. Empat buah rudal melesat mengenai SAHA. Asap dan debu mengepul tebal di sekita pria yang sudah tampak tua itu.

Asap dan debu dikibaskan kuat oleh lengan robot SAHA. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke depan, menciptakan bola energi yang membesar dengan cepat. Bola itu ditembakkan ke depan di mana Astro dan Stella berada.

Stella menangkap Astro sambil menghindar dengan bantuan dorongan dari mesin di pinggangnya. Energi yang ditembakkan digerakkan mengikuti arah gerak Stella, namun energinya habis duluan sebelum mengenai mereka.

Stella merem lajunya. "Tembak bersama sekarang!" serunya. Dia dan Astro menembak SAHA secara serempak. Ledakan timbul lagi di tempat pria itu. Tak ada pergerakan lagi cukup lama.

"Kita mengalahkannya?" tanya Astro.

Stella melepas pelukannya. Dia terus memperhatikan asap ledakan dengan sangat fokus. Asap itu ternyata ditepis lagi oleh SAHA. Dia menggerang marah. Tubuh robotnya sudah tampak rusak dengan percikan listrik di mana-mana. Tanpa peduli kondisinya, SAHA berlari maju sambil berteriak.

"Biar aku saja," Stella meletakkan meriamnya dan berlari maju hanya dengan pedangnya.

Mereka beradu serangan jarak dekat. SAHA menyerang dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Stella meenyerang dengan tebasan pedangnya. Pijakan Stella sampai terbenam ke dalam saking kuatnya serangan SAHA, tapi gadis itu tetap masih bertahan.

SAHA kalah beradu. Dia termundur ke belakang karena dorongan dari pedang Stella.

Api biru muncul di mata kiri Stella. Dia berlari cepat dan melompat sambil berancang menebas. Tebasannya begitu cepat. Begitu sadar, dia sudah berada di belakang SAHA.

SAHA tertunduk, terlihat sekarat. Tubuh robotnya tidak lagi aktif walaupun masih tetap dapat berdiri. Pagar pembatas yang dipasang SAHA menghilang.

Api biru di mata Stella padam. Dia segera kembali menghampiri Astro yang terkagum dengan tebasan cepatnya barusan.

"Kita pergi sekarang," ucap Stella sambil mengambil senajata meriamnya.

"Baik!" sahut Astro.

Mereka berlari menuju jalan di sisi lain area pertarungan. Mereka berlari melewati SAHA. Astro saat itu mendengar suara bisikan SAHA secara tidak sengaja dengan pendengarannya yang tajam.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan..."

Tubuh robot SAHA meledak seketika, menghempaskan mereka berdua jauh ke depan. Mereka terguling. Astro hampir saja melewati batas pinggir jalan kalau Stella tidak memegangnya. Serpihan batu berjatuhan ke bawah tanpa terlihat sampai di mana serpihan itu jatuh.

Astro segera bangun dan menjauh dari tepi jalan. Saat ini dia tidak bisa terbang karena jetnya sedang rusak. Kalau sampai jatuh, tak ada jaminan dia selamat. Mendarat saja tidak tahu kapan.

"SAHA sampai menghancurkan dirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kita lewat," komentar Stella.

"Kenapa dia sampai melakukannya?" tanya Astro tidak mengerti. Itu seperti mati sia-sia.

"Entahlah," jawab Stella. "Dia mungkin punya alasan tersendiri yang belum tentu bisa kita mengerti."

Astro memandang potongan tubuh robot SAHA yang tersisa yang terus mengeluarkan asap. Dia menyerngit ngeri. Stella segera mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Jalan berikutnya lebih aneh lagi. Jalannya terpisah-pisah dan membentuk tabung serta agak menanjak. Mereka berlari hingga ke ujung jalan, lalu melompat ke jalan di sampingnya yang terlihat seperti membentuk dinding. Tapi, begitu dipijak, bisa terasa gravitasinya. Terus begitu hingga tiba di sebuah tempat luas. Astro terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan Bumi yang berada di langit. Ada satu tempat yang dia tahu bisa melihat pemandangan planet biru itu dengan jarak cukup dekat.

"Tempat ini..."

"Selamat datamg di bulan." Seorang wanita berpenampilan hampir mirip dengan Stella, hanya saja warnanya serba putih dari ujumg kepala hingga kaki dan kuncirannya sama panjang, terlihat sedang duduk santai di sebuah bangku putih dan di sebelahnya ada meja kecil putih. Dia duduk seoerti seorang bangsawan kelas atas.

"White Rock Shooter," desis Stella.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Black Rock Shooter. Kau sudah besar, ya," sapa White Rock Shooter.

Astro secara tidak sengaja melihat potongan tangan mekanik dan baju XNFE. "Di mana XNFE?" tanyanya lantang.

White Rock Shooter menatap Astro. "Sudah kumakan," jawabnya enteng.

Kalau saja Astro bisa muntah, saat ini dia pasti sudah merasa mual dan mengeluarkan semua makanannya. Wanita itu memakannya? Apa tidak salah? Itu menjijikkan sekali.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan CKRY," ucap Stella.

"CKRY?" Astro belum tahu tentang nama itu.

"Dia salah satu yang kulawan saat menyerang sendiri ke markas mereka. Wujudnya seperti gorila berzirah kuning. Dia yang memakan MZMA," jelas Stella.

Astro ingat. Dia memang sempat melihat sosok seperti gorila saat itu. Dia kembali merasa jijik.

White Rock Shooter berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kalian ke sini untuk membunuhku, 'kan? Sebab kalau aku tidak mati, para robot itu akan terus aktif dan menyerang para penduduk Bumi. Tapi, untuk apa kalian berjuang membela mereka yang pernah menyakiti kalian? Seperti saat para ilmuan itu mengubahmu menjadi senjata hidup yang membuatmu menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam tabung penelitian," dia menunjuk Stella. Lalu, dia menunjuk Astro. "Dan saat kau yang tidak bisa dipercaya karena kau sebuah robot dengan persenjataan lengkap dan kekuatan besar yang ditakuti akan membahayakan orang. Mereka semua itu... menyebalkan, 'kan? Dan juga patut dihukum."

"Tapi, tidak semua orang jahat!" bantah Astro lantang. "Masih ada dari mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan juga merupakan orang baik-baik. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini hanya karena keegoisanmu sendiri."

"Egois? Terserahlah. Tapi, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau dulu aku dikurung untuk menjadi bahan penelitian," ucap Stella. "Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa melindungi."

"Melindungi siapa? Melindungi... dia?" Entah sejak kapan, White Rock Shooter memegang sebuah sabit besar putih dan menebaskannya. Angin tebasannya mengenai Astro dalam sekejap. Dia terlempar jauh ke belakang.

Tubuh Astro terseret. Dia terbaring tak berdaya. Bahu kanan sampai pinggang kiri terbelah karena terkena tebasan tadi. Pandangannya tidak jelas. Dia mendengar samar pekikan Stella. Gadis itu berteriak marah pada White Rock Shooter. Mereka lalu terlihat bertarung, tapi tidak jelas terlihat karena penglihatannya mengalami gangguan.

Dia mendengar suara langkah dari belakangnya. Tubuhnya dilentangkan oleh orang yang menghampirinya itu. Pandangannya semakin buram saat itu. Yang dia ingat dengan jelas rambut berwarna merah jambu yang bergoyang sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menggelap.

-x-

Astro membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah silaunya lampu di atasnya. Dia mengedip beberapa kali untuk mengambil kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

"Astro!" Uran datang ke samping tempatnya berbaring yang jelas bukanlah ranjang tidur karena terasa keras. Pasti dirinya berada di Departemen Pengembangan Ilmu Pengetahuan karena biasanya dia diperbaiki di sana.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" sambung Uran senang dan haru. "Kau membuat kami khawatir saat menemukanmu tergeletak di tempat pembuangan akhir dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Yang terjadi?" Astro masih merasa kebingungan karena baru bangun. Namun, dia berhasil ingat hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Dirinya diserang White Rock Shooter secara tiba-tiba. Stella marah dan melawan wanita yang menyerangnya itu. Lalu, dia melihat helaian rambut merah jambu yang tertiup angin. "XNFE..."

Sebenarnya antara percaya atau tidak. Dia jelas-jelas mendengar kalau White Rock Shooter mengatakan sudah memakan XNFE. Tapi, dia sempat melihat gadis itu menghampirinya walaupun hanya rambutnya yang teringat jelas di benaknya.

Astro teringat dengan para robot yang menyerang wilayah penduduk. Dr. O'Shay mengatakan kalau semua itu sudah berakhir. Para robot penyerang tidak lagi beroperasi secara serempak. Sekarang robot-robot itu sedang dikumpulkan untuk dihancurkan.

"Itu artinya Stella..." Astro baru sadar kalau Stella tidak ada bersamanya sekarang. "Di mana Stella?" Dia mencari-cari gadis itu.

"Dia tidak bersama kita. Kami hanya menemukanmu sendiri," jawab Dr. O'Shay. "Dari rekaman kamera terakhir, dia masih bertarung dengan White Rock Shooter. Tapi, sebelum pertarungannya selesai, kameranya rusak. Aku sudah mencoba melacak alat komunikasinya, tapi hanya punyamu yang terlacak. Tak lama setelah aku kehilangan sinyalnya, muncul ledakan di bulan. Lalu, para robot tidak lagi berfungsi."

Astro hanya mematung syok. Dia tidak ingin sampai berpikiran negatif mengenai keadaan Stella. Tapi, pikirannya terus mengatakan kalau Stella tidak lagi ada.

"Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri," pintanya.

Dr. O'Shay menurutinya. Dia mengajak Uran untuk keluar bersamanya.

Astro tertunduk. Setetes air mengalir di pipinya.

"Stella..."

-x-

**Setahun kemudian...**

Astro berjalan menelusuri kota yang sudah hampir kembali seperti sebelum Seven Apostles menyerang. Serangan yang tidak mempedulikan siapa yang menjadi korban. Anak-anak sudah kembali bermain dan bersekolah, para pegawai kantoran sudah kembali bekerja di kantor, bahkan Organisasi Anti-Robot kembali beraksi setelah sempat vakum akibat serangan Seven Apostles. Bangunan-bangunan yang hancur juga sudah banyak yang kembali utuh. Robot-robot penyerang sudah dibersihkan semua dan dihancurkan.

Markas Seven Apostles lenyap tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Entah bagaimana caranya membuat bangunan berisi dimensi-dimensi lain bisa hilang begitu saja. Hanya ada pabrik tua yang ada sebelum markas Seven Apostles muncul. Bangunan itu kembali muncul dengan ajaibnya.

Astro masih belum mendengar kabar pasti mengenai Stella. Dia tidak ditemukan di mana pun juga baik di Bumi maupun di bulan. Tapi, Astro tidak berhenti berharap kalau Stella selamat dan sedang berada di suatu tempat. Dia hanya yakin begitu.

Dia sering melihat rekaman dari alat komunikasinya saat penyusupan ke markas Seven Apostles dulu. Rekaman yang sering memperlihatkan wajah Stella. Namun, rekaman itu selesai saat dirinya diserang White Rock Shooter. Jadi, dia tidak tahu apa benar yang menghampirinya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran saat itu memang XNFE seperti dugaannya.

Banyak yang terjadi juga setelah perang. Biarpun ada kejadian di mana perselisihan antara robot dan manusia memuncak. Tapi, kini semua itu berakhir. Para robot dan manusia terlihat semakin baik dalam bekerja sama. Itu mengingatkannya saat bekerja sama dengan Stella saat perang dulu.

Astro semakin merindukan gadis bermata biru langit itu. Dia juga merindukan XNFE biarpun awal pertemuan mereka buruk. Karena XNFE telah membantunya untuk bisa menghadapi pertempuran berat.

Teringat pada Stella, dia juga jadi teringat pada daerah kota mati yang menjadi tempat tinggal Stella pertama. Dia pun terbang secepat mungkin ke kota itu. Kota itu masih tampak sepi seperti saat pertama kali datang. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah.

Astro mendarat di salah satu gudang tua di pelabuhan. Itu adalah gudang yang dijadikan rumah oleh Stella. Dia masuk ke gudang itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa juga. Semua barang-barangnya berdebu tebal menandakan memang sudah tidak dihuni lagi.

Astro memutuskan keluar. Ketika itu, matahari sudah terbenam. Pemandangan matahari terbenam yang pernah Stella ceritakan dulu. Memang indah. Terlihat berbeda pula kalau dibandingkan dengan melihat dari Kota Metro.

Matahari terbenam sepenuhnya. Digantikan oleh bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinar redup. Suara-suara hewan-hewan malam mulai mengisi kesunyian.

_"Astro, kau di mana? Kami butuh bantuanmu!"_ Dr. O'Shay menghubungi dari alat komunikasi miliknya. _"Terjadi perampokan bersenjata. Para polisi kesulitan mengejar karena mereka menggunakan senjata berdaya hancur tinggi."_

"Aku ke sana, Doktor," jawab Astro. Dia segera terbang pergi kembali ke kota.

-x-

Para perampok itu memang menggunakan senjata yang sangat berbahaya. Apa pun yang mengenai tembakannya hancur seketika. Astro mengejar mereka dari udara. Dia membidik senjata mereka yang terjulur keluar dari jendela mobil. Senjata itu ditembak. Langsung rusak dan dibuang.

Mobil para perampok berbelok ke sebuah gang yang pas-pasan dengan ukuran mobil mereka. Kendaraan para polisi tertahan karena ukuran mobil mereka sedikit lebih besar dari lebarnya gang.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya di sini." Astro melapor pada Inspektur Tawashi dari alat komunikasinya. "Carilah jalan lain untuk menghadang mereka saat keluar dari gang."

Para perampok melaju hingga tiba di sebuah lapangan kecil di antara gedung-gedung. Di sana ternyata sudah ada robot _remote control_ yang dipersiapkan untuk menghadang siapa pun yang mengejar. Robot itu menembakkan kabel yang dengan cepat melilit tubuh Astro dan menyengatnya dengan listrik. Astro menjerit dan jatuh. Listrik masih terus dialirkan.

"Astro, kau memang kuat. Tapi, tidak sepintar yang kami kira," ejek salah satu perampok. "Mudah sekali kau terjebak. Sejak awal, kaulah yang kami waspadai paling pertama. Kalau para polisi itu, kami sudah pelajari cara mereka bekerja. Karena kau sudah kami taklukan, kami bisa dengan mudah kabur."

Sebuah bola energi biru melesat menghancurkan sambungan kabel listrik yang melilit Astro. Listrik berhenti menyengat robot itu. Astro pun melepaskan semua lilitan kabel itu.

Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada si penembak yang berdiri di dalam bayangan. Terlihat api biru yang muncul dari tempat itu. Lalu, si penembak melangkah keluar. Dia berpenampilan serba hitam, rambut dikuncir dua tidak sama panjang, membawa sebuah meriam hitam besar, dan api biru yang menyala di mata kirinya.

Astro menatap tidak percaya siapa yang muncul itu. "Stella..."

Orang yang hilang sejak setahun yang lalu, kini berada di hadapannya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini melihatnya.

"Hei, jangan lupakan aku!" Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu muncul di belakang Stella.

"XNFE..."

Mereka berdua terus melangkah mendekati Astro dan berhenti di sebelah robot itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Stella.

Astro tersenyum. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Kita urus mereka hingga mereka tidak lagi mau mengulanginya." Pandangan XNFE tertuju pada para perampok yang terlihat kesal.

Astro menjadi lebih bersemangat sekarang. Dia memang sangat semangat bila bekerja sama dengan Stella dan XNFE, partner manusia terbaik yang ditemuinya. Dan kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang seperti mereka hilang lagi.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

**~TAMAT~**


	12. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Astro! Tolong!"

XNFE dengan kasar dilempar keluar dari dalam peti. Dia tersungkur.

"XNFE..."

XNFE tersentak mundur, menjauh dari orang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Seorang wanita yang berpenampilan serupa dengan Stella, namun dengan warna yang berlawanan: putih.

"White Rock Shooter... A-aku... Aku tidak..." XNFE benar-benar sangat ketakutan bila sudah berhadapan dengan wanita putih itu.

"Aku mengerti... XNFE...," ucap White Rock Shooter. "Kau menyukai robot itu dan kau tidak ingin dia terluka. Begitu manis. Aku suka melihatnya." Dia mengelus wajah XNFE. "Tapi, tidak bila itu terjadi pada anggotaku!" desisnya dengan penuh bahaya.

XNFE sama sekali tidak berkutik. Dia sudah tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan menimpanya berikutnya. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk. Lebih buruk dari yang bisa dia bayangkan.

White Rock Shooter memunculkan sebuah sabit putih besar . XNFE memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak mau melihat apa yang akan dilakukan wanita putih itu.

Terdengar suara tebasan, namun XNFE tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Malah tangannya terasa lebih ringan dan terdengar suara logam berjatuhan. XNFE membuka matanya. Tangannya yang selama ini terbungkus oleh lengan mekanik yang sangat berat, telah terbebas. Potomgam pakaiannya yang juga sedikit tetebas ikut jatuh di permukaan tanah. Dia menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap White Rock Shooter yang menghilangkan sabit raksasanya.

White Rock Shooter melangkah menjauh menuju tempat duduknya, singgasananya yang berupa kursi dan meja putih yang didesain elegan. Dia duduk di kursinya dan memangku kaki kanannya di kaki kirinya.

"Kau anggota terakhir dari Seven Apostles dan yang paling tidak berguna," ucapnya. "Percuma mempertahankanmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

"Kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya XNFE.

"Untuk apa? Membuang tenaga saja," jawab White Rock Shooter enteng. "Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, XNFE segera berlari pergi. Menjauh. Lalu, dia berhenti di balik bebatuan tinggi. Dia begitu tidak mengerti dengan tindakan White Rock Shooter. Padahal dia mendengar dari anggota Seven Apostles yang lain kalau White Rock Shooter itu sama sekali tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang yang tidak disukainya.

XNFE memandang ke langit di mana dia bisa melihat Bumi dengan begitu jelas. Planet biru yang begitu indah. Tidak heran kalau White Rock Shooter memilih Bulan untuk menjadi markasnya. Dia bisa terus melihat keindahan Bumi tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Tapi, keindahan itu pasti akan lenyap begitu White Rock Shooter membumihanguskan seluruh isinya. Warnanya akan berubah karena isi dari Bumi telah diporak-poranda dengan sangat mengenaskan.

XNFE membuka tudungnya agar bisa melihat Bumi lebih jelas.

"Kau ingin aku hidup bersama mereka? Di Bumi yang ingin kau hancurkan?" gumamnya. Dia tertawa miris. "Kau cuma tidak ingin membunuhku secara langsung."

Dia kembali terbayang saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan White Rock Shooter di mana saat itu dirinya cuma gadis jalanan yang tinggal di tempat pembuangan sampah, tempat yang sama di mana dia pernah membuang Astro sebelumnya. Kehidupannya begitu keras di sana dan sering mengalami banyak ketidakadilan.

White Rock Shooter mengajaknya pergi dan memberinya serum. Awalnya dikira serum itu diberikan karena dirinya istimewa. Namun, setelah banyak hal yang dialaminya, terutama yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini, rasanya dirinya lebih mirip dijadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi serum itu bila diberikan pada anak kecil.

"Di mana XNFE?"

XNFE tersentak. Dia kenal suara itu. Itu suara Astro. Dia mengintip ke belakang dan melihat Astro dan Stella kini sedang berhadapan dengan White Rock Shooter. Pembicaraan mereka yang berikutnya tidak begitu terdengar jelas karena mereka berbicara dengan suara yang lebih kecil. Sampa dia melihat Astro tiba-tiba diserang oleh White Rock Shooter. Robot itu terhempas begitu jauh.

"ASTRO!" pekik Stella.

"Astro!" jerit XNFE tertahan.

Stella marah. Api biru muncul di mata kirinya. White Rock Shooter malah tersenyum sinis sambil memunculkan api merah di mata kanannya. Lalu, mereka bertarung sengit dengan senjata mereka. Stella dengan Rock Cannon dan Black Blade. Sedangkan White Rock Shooter memunculkan sayap mekanik dan sabit putih besarnya.

XNFE segera menghampiri Astro yang terbaring telungkup. Dia membalikkan tubuh robot itu dan melihat bekas tebasan panjang di tubuhnya. Astro masih terlihat aktif, namun hanya sebentar.

"Aku akan memperbaikimu," bisik XNFE.

Satu robot merah jambunya yang masih ada, datang dan langsung memperbaiki kerusakan Astro. Bagian tebasannya kemudian ditambal kembali hingga tidak terlihat bekasnya lagi.

Pertarungan antara Stella dan White Rock Shooter semakin sengit setiap waktunya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah.

XNFE segera membawa Astro naik ke atas robotnya dan membawanya pergi dari bulan karena lokasinya semakin berbahaya.

-x-

Astro diletakkan di tempat pembuangan sampah. Lokasi yang sama dengan saat XNFE membuangnya sebelumnya. Walaupun yang sebelumnya sebenarnya bukan untuk menganggap Astro sebagai sampah, melainkan agar Astro tidak dikejar lagi oleh anggota lain. Tidak akan ada yang mengejarnya lagi bila lokasinya berada di tempat sampah. Sewaktu XNFE direkrut, cuma White Rock Shooter yang datang. Yang lain tidak ada yang bersamanya.

"Kau akan dengan mudah ditemukan di sini. Aku yakin," bisik XNFE. Tidak peduli kalau Astro tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku akan kembali untuk menjemput Stella." Setelah itu dia pergi menaiki robotnya kembali ke bulan melalui markas.

Sekembalinya XNFE ke bulan, dia melihat Stella dan White Rock Shooter sedang saling menembak. Adu tembak itu dimenangkan oleh Stella. White Rock Shooter langsung mengganti senjatanya dengan pedang putihnya dan menyerang Stella dari jarak dekat. Stella yang juga mengganti senjatanya dengan pedang, ikut menyerang. Mereka kembali beradu serangan dengan sengit.

Tebasan terakhir mengakhiri adu pedang mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Saling memunggungi. XNFE memperhatikan dengan tegang siapa yang menang.

White Rock Shooter terbungkuk sambil merintih. Stella menang. Namun, White Rock Shooter masih dapat bergerak. Dia terkekeh pelan sambil melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Dengan begini aku sudah tahu harus apa sekarang," ucapnya.

Stella masih memperhatikannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahu apakah masih harus meneruskan semua ini atau tidak setelah melihat banyak hal yang terjadi padamu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Jadi, aku memustukan untuk menentukannya dengan cara ini." White Rock Shooter memangku kakinya, kembali duduk dengan gaya elegannya. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu bimbang lagi." Dia memejamkan matanya dan tak lagi bergerak setelah itu.

Stella melangkah mendekati White Rock Shooter. Dia menyentuh tangan wanita itu. "Beristirahatlah," bisiknya.

Seluruh permukaan tiba-tiba berguncang. Di beberapa tempat mulai terjadi ledakan-ledakan kecil. Jembatan tampak retak dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai rubuh.

"Stella! Cepat!" seru XNFE yang masih berada di atas robotnya.

Stella berlari ke tempat XNFE. Tangannya terulur ke depan. XNFE juga mengulurkan tangannya. Ledakan semakin banyak dan ledakan yang paling besar terjadi. Menghancurkan dan menghempaskan semuanya.

-x-

**Kutub Utara**

Badai telah berhenti setelah cukup lama berlangsung. Di antara gundukan-gundukan salju, ada sesuatu bergerak dan terdengar pula suara benturan logam. Dari dalam timbunan salju kemudian terhempas sebuah lempengan logam besar. Stella keluar dari tempat lempengan logam itu terlempar barusan. Dia memandang sebentar keluar. Lalu, dia mengulurkan tangan ke bawah, membantu XNFE untuk berdiri.

"Astaga... Pendaratan yang kacau!" keluh XNFE. Dia menatap ke sekitarnya. "Ini di mana?"

"Kurasa di kutub. Lihat!" Stella menunjuk ke samping. Seekor beruang kutub liar bersama anaknya sedang berlarian melewati mereka.

XNFE menatap ke langit. "Kita benar-benar terlempar dari bulan," gumamnya. Dengan hancurnya markas White Rock Shooter di bulan, pertempuran akhirnya berhenti. Tak ada lagi Seven Apostles, tak ada lagi White Rock Shooter. Dia menengok ke bawah yang merupakan peti grim reaper berada. Peti itu memasukkan mereka tepat waktu sebelum ledakan terjadi.

Stella melompat keluar. XNFE mengikutinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita pergi dari sini?" tanya XNFE.

"Kita cari kapal nelayan atau pesawat yang lewat," jawab Stella.

"Memangnya ada yang lewat setelah pertempuran yang telah terjadi? Ini baru saja berakhir," ujar XNFE.

"Cuma itu yang kutahu." Stella mulai melangkah.

XNFE hanya bisa mengikuti saja.

Mereka hampir seharian berjalan ketika bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang rupanya para penjelajah alam dan beberapa robot pembantu. Para penjelajah itu terkejut saat melihat Stella dan XNFE yang berada di tengah kutub dengan pakaian cukup minim tanpa terlihat kedinginan, namun mereka tetap menyambut keduanya tanpa curiga.

Stella dan XNFE pun ikut para penjelajah itu keluar dari kutub. Setelah berhasil keluar, mereka harus mencari jalan lagi untuk menuju Kota Metro, satu-satunya tempat yang paling Stella kenal. Ditambah lagi di sanalah Astro tinggal. Karena mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi, mereka cukup kesulitan juga untuk bisa ke sana sehingga mereka melakukan banyak hal agar bisa ke sana. Bekerja, tanya jalan, mencari kendaraan, hingga tidak terasa setahun pun sudah berlalu.

Perjuangan setahun itu tidak menjadi sia-sia karena akhirnya mereka bisa tiba di Kota Metro. Saat tiba, hari sudah malam.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menuju rumah Astro!" XNFE sudah begitu semangat dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya itu.

Stella hanya tersenyum. Dia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan robot kesayangannya itu.

Kesenangan mereka mendadak lenyap saat sebuah mobil dan beberapa mobil polisi lewat.

"Perampokan? Yang benar saja!" umpat XNFE. "Kupikir sudah tidak ada lagi kejahatan setelah pertempuran sebelumnya."

"Menurutku... selama masih ada kehidupan, hal seperti itu tidak akan hilang," ujar Stella. "Kita coba bantu saja. Mungkin dengan begitu ada polisi yang bisa menawarkan tumpangan untuk ke rumah Astro."

"Yah... tidak buruk. Daripada jalan kaki," sahut XNFE.

Mereka berdua berlari ikut mengejar dengan memotong jalan melompati gedung-gedung dan menulusuri gang-gang. Mereka berhenti ketika melihat Astro dalam kesulitan. Robot itu terlilit banyak kabel dan disengat listrik. XNFE geram melihatnya.

"Ignition mode!" desis Stella. Api biru muncul di mata kirinya. Dia memunculkan Rock Cannon dan membidikkannya ke arah kabel-kabel yang melilit tubuh Astro. Dia menembak dan memutuskan sambungan kabel-kabel itu Astro terjatuh.

Stella dan XNFE keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Astro begitu senang melihat mereka.

"Butuh bantuan?"


	13. Extra Story

**Extra Story**

"Kami berangkat!"

Astro, Stella, XNFE, dan Uran melangkah meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolah mereka masing-masing. XNFE satu sekolah dengan Astro dan Uran. Dia juga satu kelas dengan Astro. Sementara Stella sekolah di sekolah yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi. Biarpun belum pernah sekolah sebelumnya, Stella dan XNFE tidak begitu mendapat masalah dalam beradaptasi dengan suasana sekolah. Dan biarpun XNFE sempat menjadi bagian dari Seven Apostles, tak ada yang merasa terganggu karena banyak yang sudah tahu mengenai tindakan XNFE sebagai orang dalam untuk membantu Astro dan Stella dalam mengalahkan Seven Apostles.

Setelah pertempuran yang mereka lalui, akhirnya Stella dan XNFE bisa merasakan hidup layaknya manusia pada umumnya biarpun untuk keadaan tertentu mereka dimintai bantuan kepolisian, seperti halnya Astro, untuk menangani para pembuat masalah. Salah satunya adalah Organisasi Anti-Robot yang sempat hilang kabar setelah Seven Apostles tidak lagi bekerja pada mereka. Bukan masalah yang sulit. Jadi, tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk ikut membantu.

Di sekolah Stella, sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi baginya ketika menemukan tumpukan surat di dalam lokernya. Awalnya Stella tidak tahu itu surat apa sampai dia diberitahu teman sekelasnya kalau itu adalah surat penggemar. Banyak yang berpendapat kalau awalnya dirinya itu terkesan dingin karena jarang bicara dan ekspresinya yang hampir selalu datar. Namun, setelah cukup lama, banyak pandangan yang berubah mengenai dirinya karena dia atletis (pasti karena seorang petarung sejak awal), pintar, dan tidak keberatan memberi bantuan, kecuali bantuan memberi contekan. Yang itu sangat sulit. Dan akhirnya dia pun punya penggemar.

Beda dengan XNFE yang di sekolah lebih sering dipanggil "Nefe". Dia ceria, energik, dan aktif walau kalau marah mengerikan. Untunglah ada Astro yang bisa menenangkannya. Apalagi penampilannya yang sering menggunakan warna dominan merah jambu cerah sehingga menambah kesan cerianya itu.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka selalu berkumpul dulu di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan, lalu pulang bersama. Astro, XNFE, dan Uran sering menatap heran dengan kantong kertas berisi surat penggemar yang selalu dibawa Stella setiap pulang sekolah. Semakin hari semakin banyak.

"Kau benar-benar idola sekolah, ya," komentar XNFE.

Stella cuma diam menatap karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa mengenai kepopulerannya itu. Dia tidak menginginkannya dan juga tidak menolaknya bila ternyata dia menjadi seperti itu. Yang penting itu tidak membuat waktunya bersama Astro dan lainnya terganggu.

Kegiatan mereka sepulang sekolah dilanjut dengan banyak hal yang bagi Stella dan XNFE jarang, bahkan belum pernah dilakukan. Belajar, kerjakan PR, jalan-jalan, bermain, membantu Nora mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan banyak lagi. Kadang XNFE membantu Dr. O'Shay di labnya karena keahliannya dalam bidang teknik. Sedangkan Stella lebih suka membantu kepolisian karena kemampuan bertarungnya.

Hari demi hari terus dilewati seperti itu. Pertempuran melawan Seven Apostles, minus XNFE, di masa lalu jadi seperti tidak pernah terjadi karena tak ada dampak negatif yang terjadi setelah pertempuran itu biarpun ada monumen yang dibangun untuk memperingati pertempuran terbesar yang pernah terjadi setelah Perang Dunia. Pekerjaan tetap dijalankan, buku-buku tetap diterbitkan, karya seni lukisan tetap dibuat, film dan lagu tetap diproduksi, semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala seperti sebelum pertempuran terjadi.

-x-

"Hei, lihat itu!" tunjuk XNFE pada sebuah poster yang terpasang di toko musik saat dia, Stella, Astro, dan Uran sedang jalan-jalan santai di sore hari.

Stella dan Astro tertegun. Namun, Uran menatap bingung karena tidak mengerti ada apa dengan poster itu. Poster yang memperlihatkan gambar _close up_ seorang wanita berambut putih panjang dan bermata merah. Di sampingnya tertulis "Sing Love". Poster itu mempromosikan lagu lama yang diproduksi ulang karena dianggap layak untuk itu.

"White Rock Shooter...," gumam Astro.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Uran masih belum mengerti.

Stella langsung melangkah masuk ke toko. Teman-temannya menyusul. Si penjaga toko pun ditanyai mengenai album milik penyanyi Sing Love yang dilihat melalui poster.

"Kalian penasaran dengan lagunya, ya? Kebetulan kasetnya baru datang. Kalau menurutku, ini lagu yang disarankan untuk didengarkan. Suara penyanyinya juga bagus." Si penjaga toko kemudian memberikan kaset album milik Sing Love.

Tanpa ragu, Stella membelinya. Mereka kemudian pulang dan langsung memutar kaset tersebut. Mereka mendengarkan lagu demi lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sing Love atau yang mereka lebih kenal sebagai White Rock Shooter.

"Suaranya begitu bagus. Lirik lagunya juga bagus," komentar Uran.

Stella kembali memandang cover album yang terpasang foto wajah Sing Love. Dia jadi teringat kembali saat-saat terakhir wanita itu. Wajahnya yang sudah tidak lagi dipenuhi rasa beban dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Oh! Aku kenal lagu ini," seru Dr. O'Shay yang baru tiba di rumah sepulangnya dari kerja. "Ini milik Sing Love. Jadi nostalgia rasanya. Sudah lama tidak mendengarnya."

"Lagunya dibuat salinannya ulang," kata XNFE.

"Kalau begini, lagu-lagu lama milik Sing Love jadi kembali dikenal," ujar Dr. O'Shay.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke!?" seru Uran dengan semangat. "Aku sudah menghafal liriknya. Kita lomba siapa yang menyanyinya paling bagus!"

"Setuju!" sahut XNFE tidak kalah semangat. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya pada Stella dan Astro yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Tentu saja aku ikut," sahut Stella.

"Aku juga!" sahut Astro.

"Doktor juga ikut, ya!" pinta Uran pada Dr. O'Shay.

"Mungkin satu lagu," ucap Dr. O'Shay yang menandakan setuju juga.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku yang pertama!" seru Uran. Dia mendekati pemutar musik dan mengambil mic. Dia menyetel sebentar pemutar musiknya, lalu berbalik. "Lagu yang akan kunyanyikan berjudul... Moon's Sky!"

**~Selesai~**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Selesai juga ceritanya. Entah ada yang mau baca atau tidak, yang penting selesai. Lagipula sudah diketahui kalau fandom yang digunakan merupakan fandom sepi, jadinya tidak heran kalau tidak kebaca.

Pada akhirnya judul fic ini kujadikan salah satu judul lagu untuk albumnya Sing Love. Lebih baik dibegitukan daripada benar-benar tidak ada sangkut-pautnya antara judul dan ceritanya. Lirik? Buat sendiri saja. Aku tidak pandai membuat lirik lagu. Puisi saja tidak pandai buat.

Segitu saja. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang suka membaca cerita ini biarpun ceritanya dirasa tidak begitu bagus. Mohon maaf atas berbagai kekurangannya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membacanya. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu~

-Last Ice-


End file.
